God Of Ten Path's
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Right after Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his son the Fox immediately drawed all her siblings to the seal and combined them together instantly making Naruto Namikaze the new Juubi and the 1st God Of Ten Path's, Konoha may think he is their weapon but , no one orders the Nidaime Juubi around without being sent to their death. Godlike fic x Mass Harem, Dimenson jumping!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Right after Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his son the Fox immediately drawed all her siblings to the seal and combined them together instantly making Naruto Namikaze the new Juubi and the 1st God Of Ten Path's, Konoha may think he is their weapon but , no one orders the Nidaime Juubi around without being sent to their death. Godlike/Dark/Insanely Intelligent/Semi-Cold/Juubi Naruto, Multi Bloodline Naruto X Mass harem, Incest, Ocness, AU, bleach elements, Avatar elements, Hokuto No Ken elements, Prototype and Assassin's creed elements, Dimension hopping, and EXTREME BASHING takes place in Narutoverse and later Sekirei includes genderbend.**

**I'd like to thank Naruto Auditore for setting me up with this idea and i am very impressed and honored to do another godlike Naruo fic at the request of another hope you enjoy**

**I don't own Naruto or any elements in fic from other animes except for the OC Zanpakutos or jutsu's **

**Chapter 1: Naruto Namikaze **

* * *

"Damn you Minato!" A furious redhead roared as a tower of red energy flowed toward a blond haired boy which was joined by several others until it was a blazing tower of violet and black energy which seemed to make the entire ground shake from the sheer pressure until it stopped as the last of the energy flows into the baby who's hair is now spiky, black with streaks of nightshade blue on his bangs while his whisker marks were extended and had a set of fangs and claws on him.

"Oh, Naruto-chan..." Kushina cooed as she rocked him back and forth with a loving gaze in her violet eyes, this is Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of Konoha and is the mother of the newborn Naruto Namikaze and four other daughters Hikari Uzumaki, Kagura Uzumaki, Natsumi Uzumaki, Naruka Uzumaki all being Kage-level and Jonin at the age of 9 which she was proud of.

Naruto's eyes opened showing silver eyes with a black background and a wolf-like slit and suddenly blinked cutely making her squeal at how cute he looked which made Naruto giggle hugging his Kaa-san closely before snoring peacefully while inside the seal the 9 bijuu and the soul of the 1st Juubi were conversing about the very vessel they were sealed into.

**"ONEE-SAMA HE'S THE ONE THAT RIKUDO-TOU-SAN WAS TELLING US ABOUT!" **Shunka shouted happily standing at 5'9 wearing a sand colored battle kimono and some sandals with tanuki designs on them and the kanji for Ichibi on the back while her hair was a sand color brown and had creamy smooth skin and beautiful golden eyes with a four pointed star in the middle.

Saya chuckled at her younger sister's already growing crush on their container. **"Yes, i know Imouto why do you think i merged our power with him along with Yami-oba-san's chakra and Tou-san's along with their dna and ours?" **She chortled making a more beautiful woman with black silky hair wearing a black kimono with wolf designs on them gain a tic-mark and gave Saya a brainduster.

"**Be lucky I don't kick your ass for that Saya-chan." **Yami sighed in irritation before it turned serious.

**"So do you agree with the plan, this village will try to either kill him or turn Naruto-sama into a weapon and I will not allow our chosen one to be turned into some weapon for that damn hokage to manipulate like he did Mito-sama, we will teach him everything we know in Chakra, Ki, Chi, Touki, Matouki, Bending and many other things including our powers we will train him to be the 1st God Of Ten path's and Nidaime Juubi-Sama!" **All the bijuu flared their chakra in agreement roaring with anticipation and excitement while continuing the modificaitions to Naruto's body giving him bigger reserves, bloodlines, and a more perfect chakra flow and boosted mental and physical ability's.

(With Kushina)

"Kaa-sama I want to hold Naruto-Onii-chan!" Kagura whined wearing her black Jonin outfit while she had two tantos strapped to her hips and had her blond hair in a bun.

Kushina chuckled and gave Naruto to Kagura who immediately began doting on Naruto who just giggled cutely at his older sister making the others gush over him especially Mikoto, Tsume and the other female clan heads. "Ladies, I have no need to stress that Naruto's existence must never made alerted to that stupid monkey and the council!" Many women snarled at just hearing the Sandaime's name who was not as kind hearted as they thought.

He had sent many of their families and friends to their deaht's on suicide missions to assassinate Daiymo's and high-ranking officials just to gain more power for Konoha but, did not take into account a bunch of vengeful females who cherish family to death. "It would be no use Kushi-chan that bastard Hatake and Jiraiya saw the whole thing and already reported it." Mikoto said grimly causing Kushina's hair to spike up instantly and suddenly started moving like a bunch of tails.

"Anyone of those assholes dare touch my Naruto-kun will die!" She snarled with rage as an image of the Kyuubi appeared behind her causing many to remember her former status, even without Kyuubi Kushina was a feared kunoichi becoming the Shinobi Mistress a SS-rank kunoichi who was a mistress in every form of ninja art where even the Yondaime could barely beat her.

"We're with you Kushi-chan but, what will you do about his ninja training?" Yoshino asked with Kushina smirking like a certain fox making Tsume shake her head in pity knowing her son is going to be a literal monster already, and hopes her bastard husband doesn't piss her off.

"Kage Bunshin will allow him to speed his training up as long as he wants and i can sense he has the chakra of 10 TAILS!" Hisana yelled in shock as he Byakugan shut off from the sheer brightness and intensity of Naruto's chakra with Kushina having a stunned look along with the others to think just a mere baby had such chakra was unbelievable.

"I take that back Naruto-kun is going to be a fucking god!" Tsume said outloud with Kushina giggling darkly at that which Yuka noticed and pitied the asshole on the receiving end of a protective Uzumaki.

"**God Of Ten Path's **ne?" Everyone grinned at the title for Naruto only for their eyes to narrow sensing some unwelcome visitors and walked outside with Kushina to see a bunch of civilians along with the other councils out for blood well the civilians were.

"What do you pieces of trash want?" Kushina demanded coldly her katana Aka-hime unsheathed in her hand glowing with chakra making some nervous and other tighten their hands on their weapons.

"Kushina where is Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned with authority making their eyes widen before freezing into cold orbs of ice.

"So thinking of turning my Soichi-kun into this bigoted village's weapon by hiring your perverted lech Jiraiya huh?" Kushina sneered coldly with the other female clan heads flaring their chakra preparing for a fight.

"Kushina Uzumaki it needs to be done stand aside!" An Inu masked anbu ordered arrogantly only for his body to smash through the wall by Kushina punching his damn lights out with a look of rage on her face. "Get out of my sight Kakashi-yaro! Minato's teachings were fucking wasted on you!" She thundered making the kid piss himself and run like hell.

"Kushina i cannot allow you to keep young Naruto as it would seem like favoritism to the village-" he was cut off from dark, scornful chuckles that erupted into mad laughter causing many to shudder at the crazed gleam in the Uzumaki Princess's eyes along with the hate burning in her eyes.

"You think I'm going to let you take my son away from me..." She whispered ominously glaring at them through her hair with crimson red eyes.

"Naruto _Namikaze! _is this clan's heir and will be staying with his family and also every single one of you assholes who has any intentions of hurting my Naru-chan GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I FUCKING PEEL YOUR SKIN OFF YOUR BONES!" They instantly ran like fucking hell at the threat since Kushina always carried them out leaving a bunch of laughing women.

Kushina turned back toward her home and entered after seeing her friends off and walked with a dark smile on her face. "Nothing will ever separate my little Maelstrom from his family..." She whispered with dark chuckles echoing through the halls.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze will show the Leaf not to mess with family!

(3 years later Age: 3)

A black and blue streaked hair 3 year old boy actually had the body of a 5 year old with slightly toned muscles laid on his bed wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a blue T-shirt with the kanji for 10 on the front with a pair of black headphones that had silver wolf designs on them connected to a black Ipod in his hand flipping through songs with a bored look.

He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir to both Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and the Nidaime Juubi. How did he find out about his status well he learned after beating another mob to near death after getting the information from them, thanks to the harsh training from his family and when he met them he was surprised they were friendly since, he learned that they were portrayed as bloodthirsty monsters.

He was further shocked when they had crushes on him and accepted him before they introduced themselves to him before promising to train him alongside his mom and sisters. Naruto felt a bit weird when his sisters and mother walked around him in such revealing clothing but, had to admit they were beautiful just like his Bijuu-himes and didn't feel such motherly attraction to Kushina or any sibling feelings to his sisters only love and Saya encouraged him to go with it.

He was also told about the corruptness in Konoha, his tou-san's village adn that old fool Hiruzen and his lapdog student who he remembered trying to spy on him but, he made sure Kagura or one of his sisters were around he doesn't have the patience to deal with such a pest like Jiraiya who he found out was a super perv, and will castrate that asshole looking at his mother and sisters.

Naruto found out he had an affinity to every element especially very powerful ones that were above the Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage's and began using Shadow Clones in training his chakra control, elemental manipulation and energy manipulation of his chi, reiatsu, ki, touki and matouki since he found out he had other energy sources and didn't deny they were powerful if controlled.

He also never seemed to get tired and took to training for days and weeks so much his body was already toned and started wearing resistance seals at lvl 50 and was happy he could handle it already thanks to his body's modifications. Naruto discovered that he also had other bloodlines the Rinnegan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Dead Bone Pulse, Meiton along with something called the Tenton Karada that boosted his body's potential to godlike levels.

Yami changed his Dna a bit to give him two body-based bloodlines called **Blacklight **which allowed him to absorb biomass, transform his body parts into weapons, absorb others into his body, and literally gain superhuman speed, strength, senses, and eyesight along with some sensor modes that allows him to track any shinobi after him at any range.

The other one was **Whitelight **this allowed his Blacklight bloodline to become stronger and more stable allowing him more abilities and enhancements, and applauded Yami with a kiss which left her dazed while her younger sisters were a bit envious.

He trained long and hard and managed to become Anbu-level in everything while he was Kage-level in experience since he had the battle memories of his Bijuu-himes and his predecessor meaning he can take on any opponent in this village after all appearances are deceiving.

Now he sits here bored out of his mind after his kaa-san and Nee-san's used the puppy dog eyes on him to stop training since it was his birthday in a couple of weeks which he accepted with irritation in his eyes and now lays here relaxing his muscles while he conjured a fireball in his hand using bending which was something only Yami could do and found it better than having to use jutsu but, vowed to use all things in his arsenal if he wants to.

He already dislike a bunch of people in this village, Kibasho, Tsume-chan's husband due to his arrogance, and ways of seeing women as nothing but, breeding tools and housewifes and got his son Kiba into that mindset as well and when both tried to attack him for being around Tsume-chan he literally beat them down like a whipped dog with them running with their tails between their legs and headed home.

He dislike Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha half of the Uchiha clan, the civilians, some shinobi like Jiraiya, Kakashi, and some others, and the council and Hokage who tried everytime to get him under their thumb for years but, he refused to even meet them so therefore almost the whole population is on his shitlist.

He sighs and gets up before putting on some black anbu pants, sandals, a sleeveless anbu shirt along with putting on his arm, elbow, and knee guards that were black made from the hardest metals while he tied the back of his hair into a ponytail and strapped his red katana to his side which had a black scabbard with the kanji for Kyuu on it.

This sword was his zanpakuto which was created from his soul and reiatsu and had two releases a Shikai and a Bankai. He learned they were each different and had different powers and moves, and made sure to train in the Shinigami arts and could gladly say he's a prodigy in the art as he learned Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda, Hoho and other arts with ease of a master.

He had the zanpakutos from his other himes sealed on his arms with many kanji having their numbers imprinted with Yami's being on his collar bone since he mastered them by training for years in his mindscape and headed for the door.

"Girl's I'm heading out for a walk!" He called out.

"Be careful Naruto-kun!" They yelled from the kitchen getting an amused snort from Naruto like any asshole would mess with him and closed the door leaving the compound and set of flash-stepping across rooftops with the wind breezing in his air getting a sigh of contentment and dropped down to the streets walking past everyone with a bored look ignoring the glares, and looks of lust thrown at him while using his Hunter Sense to detect an anbu squad following him.

_'Why can't these guys leave me the hell alone.' _He grunted while his girls shook their heads at the stupidity of humans.

**"They are persistent i'll give them that much." **Saya drawled in amusement making her sisters snort at her tone while Naruto just shook his head before charging a little biomass to his legs and jumped up to the roof surprising everyone who saw including the anbu while an Inu masked one frowned.

_'He's not supposed to be this strong.' _He thought before continuing following Naruto and came upon the Hyuuga compound before noticing Naruto narrow his eyes sniffing the air making Inu raise an eyebrow and dashed toward the forest.

(With Naruto)

He had sensed something wrong his friends Hanabi and Hinata were not in the compound and he saw Kumo-nin earlier that made him suspicious and it soon clicked one was stupid enough to try and kidnap them. "Not on my watch..." He growled silently before flash stepping through the tree's quickly racing through the foilage and heard rapid heartbeats and knew it was Hinata and Hanabi scared and sped up and could sense more than one Kumo-nin traveling with the 1st on but widened his eyes when he felt a small trace of Nibi's chakra from a female.

He narrowed his eyes with a thought. "I am taking back Nibi-himes chakra no questions asked!" He growled with authority making Nibi inside his seal blush with an embarrassed shy look on her face.

**"N-naruto-sama you spoil me!" **She whined in a cute voice while Naruto just chuckled.

"I'm doing this girl a favor because your chakra will roast her organs." He said darkly before speeding up while taking note of the anbu squad following him along with Hiashi and Hizashi?

He raised an eyebrow before shrugging and continued onward.

(A couple of minutes later)

Naruto landed in the clearing cracking the ground as he saw the squad of Kumo-nin arguing and glared at them his Eternal Mangekyo flashing dangerously. He had mastered it in his mindscape by fighting his girls and his shadow clones at the same time forcing his eyes to keep up with their godlike speeds and mastered it at such a young age Mikoto and her daughters Bara and Isami were awestruck.

"Kumo-nin hand over the heiresses and I guarantee i will let you leave alive!" Naruto ordered with a powerful voice that shook them including the others watching.

"Who the hell is this gaki?" Hebi muttered with interest in her voice as she watched the confrontation.

"Oh the Sharingan! we hit the jackpot today oi! Genbu, Gunsei get the brat into the bag with these two bitches so we can head back Kumo for a good reward might get this kid laid somehow." One of the Jounin barked getting rounds of laughter while Naruto just had a stoic face that unnerved the female Jounin who felt the slowly rising K.I. rising from Naruto.

"Assassin Clone Group # 1: Fire Crossbows!" Instantly four arrows zipped through the air piercing the two Kumo Jounin and piercing the head jojnin in his leg getting a scream of pain from him as he pulled the arrow out.

"Don't bother that is a heart stopping poison that is fast-acting not even a Bijuu's chakra can stop it." Naruto exclaimed much to the man's horror while the others were stunned this boy created a counter against a Jinchuuriki. He turned toward the blond girl Yugito and walked toward her with a purpose in his step. "I am taking Nibi-hime's other chakra half so excuse me." He said before he placed his hand on her abdomen and pulled out a transparent blue orb and placed it into his seal and felt his zanpakuto Hell Cat glow brighter before turning a more darker shade of blue along with his hair and saw the girl faint and caught her.

He placed her by the tree and untied the bag but, was tackled by a 3 yr old Hinata and a 2 yr old Hanabi who thanked him repeatedly making him chuckle before calming them down and turned toward the injured Jounin screaming his head off and had a wonderful idea. _'Yami-chan i believe i found my first test subject for my Blacklight bloodline.' _He grinned evilly with Yami giggling darkly and gave him the go ahead which he accepted and grabbed the man by his throat lifting him in the air with his godlike physical strength shocking the others.

Naruto smirked darkly as his irises glowed orange with a black background and pulled his fist back. "You are mine..." He punched a whole through his chest before his body was absorbed into him making the others gape at him, while Naruto shook his head and grinned as he gained knowledge of Kumo's security plans, jutsu's and had to raise an eyebrow at this man having a black lightning bloodline and mentally ordered his blood seal clones at the estate to train in the Black Lightning and searched the memories more and saw the Raikage A didn't order this and nodded before heading back to the girls.

"Girl's let's get you home." He said softly while putting Yugito over his shoulder and escorted the girls back home.

"Hinata, Hanabi!" Naruto looked up to see Hiashi and his brother running towards them.

Hiashi saw Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "You actually took them down at 3 years old impressive." The Hyuuga head said in an impressed tone which Naruto chuckled at dryly before blinking remembering something.

"Excuse me for one sec **Katon:Ryuuka No Jutsu!" **He fired a stream of crimson blood red flames from his mouth and what shocked them was he did it without handsigns that required absolute mastery of an element this worried Inu and shunshined to report to the Sandaime and the council about this, not seeing Naruto's knowing smirk.

"I have to head home, Hiashi-oji-san. Kushina-kaa-san and Onee-san's are waiting don't hesitate to call me Hanabi-hime, Hinata-hime." He winked at the two girls who blushed with hearts in their eyes making the two brothers gawk at him while Hebi was shaking with mirth along with the anbu watching the sight.

"Let's report in boys." Hebi ordered getting nods before vanishing in a leaf shunshin.

(Namikaze Estate)

"Otouto what happened?" Kagura asked sternly with Naruto groaning laying his head down tiredly as his boredom seemed to drain him of his energy and explained what happened and to say they were impressed they didn't show it taking down a bunch of Jounin at age 3 was no easy feat and when he explained his bloodline he used they were floored his body's potential was practically limitless.

Kushina smiled ferally with a hint of lust. "That means more training sessions with us and Saya-chan." She said sweetly with Naruto mumbling 'Sadistic nympho' making Kushina chase him through the house failing to catch him only to pin him down her bust pressing against his chest.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun you look a bit hot under the collar?" She grinned at him impishly with Naruto giving her a stern glare and licked her bare breast slightly getting a moan making her blush and eep allowing Naruto to escape and enter his room only to narrow his eyes seeing what looked to be a crowd of shinobi and civilians heading to the front yard.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Kushina asked coming into the room with Kagura and Natsumi only to see his finger pointed outside and narrowed their eyes seeing another mob except it was with shinobi and civilians.

Naruto's blood boiled at these bastards thinking they can attack him with no repercussions and unsealed his 10th sword that was an O-katana, Kyuu which was a simple blood-red katana, Nibi a nodachi with a dark blue blade and a black guard in the shape of a skull with a black and blue handle strapping those two blades on his hip and waist while he had Yami in his hand.

"Uh oh Naruto-kun is not pleased in the slightest." Naruka said in a singsong voice while getting her own weapons and walked out as well with a bloodthirsty grin on her face preparing to help her Otouto spill some blood.

Kushina sighed and shrugged before joining them with Aka-hime slung over her shoulder with a bored look. "Guess I can cut some time for once to be with Soichi-kun." She drawled walking beside her son and daughter ad saw Mikoto and her other friends in their Jonin attire waiting for her.

"Ready Kushi-chan?" Tsume grinned ferally getting an equal feral grin from Naruto.

"She's always ready Tsume-chan now let's see what these weaklings want?" He answered in a dark tone as his eyes dilated into his Rinnegan that multiple tomoes shocking them.

"I won't hide myself anymore Kushina-chan." He smiled at her fondly causing the red-heads heart to skip a beat and blush at the affectionate tone and poke her fingers shyly.

"Mou, Soichi-kun it's embarrassing for you to compliment me like that." She said holding her face with her cute violet eyes.

"I mean what i say i cherish you and the other girls like any person would." He said simply getting blushes form the older women as well especially Hisana and Yuka.

_'Naruto-chan is so romantic and handsome!' _Hisana and Yuka squealed with blushes.

**"Naruto-kun are you trying to outdo Rikudo-jiji?" **Isobu asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

_'What if i am Isobu-hime?' _He mentally leered at her causing her panties to wetten and blush while the girls snickered at Isobu getting a indignant huff.

Naruto snapped his fingers causing the doors to open along with the gate and walked out as he wore a grey short sleeve haori with the kanji for Nidaime Juubi on the back on it and his Juubi Rinnegan eye as the symbol on the back and his hair suddenly grow two horns making the Bijuu look shocked at his similar appearance to the Rikudo and smiled knowing he's the one.

"There's the demon-GURK!" The fat man was cut off as four separate lines appeared on his head before it fell into four pieces and than burned as his body dropped instantly with blood running like a fountain getting screams from the scared shinobi and civilians and saw Naruto flick blood off his fingers as they seemed to slice the air.

"Nanto Suichoken Style." He said coldly walking forward as a blue aura flowed around him and when one tried to slash him he seemed to vanish like a ghost and appeared behind the clueless civilian who suddenly fell to pieces.

Kushina was shocked Naruto's speed was amazing she could barely follow it herself and those movements are like a true assassin's. "How strong are you Naruto..." She whispered as they walked forward as they reached the gate and saw the Sandaime along with the council and Jiraiya approaching with the Raikage.

"Hokage-san may I ask why you decided to come when these scum trespassed on my family's property?" Naruto said coldly narrowing his Rinnegan eyes at the Hokage who shivered at the look of death in them while inwardly sweating at the power flowing off the boy.

Naruto kept his eyes on the crowd including the anbu keeping Yami slightly out of her sheath his hands on the hilt. "I was in a meeting with Raikage-dono and we heard about the Kumo-nin kidnapping the heiresses but, did you really have to kill them?" He questioned sternly with Naruto raising an eyebrow like he heard something funny.

"He was acting on orders from the Hyuuga's Elder council and the one's from Kumo right underneath A-dono's nose correct, Keuchi Haruno." He used his gravity powers to pull a fat pink-haired man toward him and instantly gripped his neck.

"Jealous of Hinata and Hanabi-hime being better than your shallow niece Sakura Haruno, and conspired with the Hyuuga elders to turn them into breeding stock unfortunately the Hokage protects those bags of filth so I will let A-dono and Hiashi-dono handle you!" He tossed him towards the mentioned people who dragged him roughly toward the I&T building.

Naruto pointed his finger toward the crowd and the other shinobi present. "Leave my property now and I won't kill you!" He threatened in a deadly voice making most of run for their lives while the more stubborn ones stayed put with angry looks that made Naruto sigh in irritation. "Go home now!" He flared his killing intent causing them to scatter allowing him and the others to head home.

"I am leaving this dimension just need to choose the right time..." He mumbled in thought and fell asleep.

(5 years later age: 8)

In the center of a training field a boy with long spiky black hair that sprouted two horns, his face had an angular aristocrat look to them along with the extended whisker marks giving him a feral appearance. He wears a black shirt with a high collar with the kanji for God Of Ten Path's on the back in silver with a white wolf on the bottom, black jean pants with a black and red belt with a silver wolf buckle, black sandals and opera length gloves with black and red studded belts around it (Menma's Gloves In Road To Ninja) and had an O-katana in his hand with his other one nearly touching the hilt.

The boy felt a breeze go past him and suddenly sheathed it with a click and with that every tree around him was sliced into small pieces by what looked like small pale blue lines but, was actually Naruto using his **Dark Slayer **style of Kenjutsu which required insane speed, reaction time and precision that he mastered along with many other different Kenjutsu styles. Naruto suddenly heard clapping and turned to see Kushina walking into his view with two purple haired girls and one with black hair and red eyes that absently reminded him of the Sharingan.

"Impressive work Soichi-kun." Naruto smirked.

"Just doing my warm-up Kaa-san, and who are these lovely ladies here by the way?" He asked taking notice of the three beauties before him and noticed they were a bit shorter than his mother. "These are my students Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, and Anko Mitarashi please note Anko likes to embarrass guys she think are innocent." Kushina deadpanned at a nervously chuckling Anko while Naruto just gave her a blank stare and took a large step back making her pout.

"Aww, Naruto-chan I'm not that scary!" Anko whined with the puppy dog eyes that Naruto seemed immune to shocking them completely.

"Sorry I like keeping my chasity intact, Anko-chan as you can see I have a crowd of fangirls from civilian girls to older Kunoichi and i have a very keen sense in knowing when they are forming to try and how should I say take my innocence." He deadpanned at them making Yugao, and Kushina gain a dark glint in their eyes.

"So you're the Cat, Hebi, and Usagi anbu that made sure Kakashi-yaro and Jiraiya-baka stayed away from me I thank you for that." He bowed shocking them but, also getting blushes while Kushina grinned seeing this.

_'Oho? seem's my students are getting crushes on him already?' _She thought mischievously and gained an innocent expression.

"Ara? already meeting my son and you girls are already making a move on him?" She said in a teasing tone causing their faces to light up like a apple while Naruto just had a slight dusting of pink on his face.

"K-ku-kushina-sensei don't be ridiculous this kid couldn't even handle me!" Anko boasted not seeing Naruto raise an amused eyebrow before fading away and suddenly Anko felt his hot breath on her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine as his arms circled around her waist making her feel very warm. "Are you sure about that Anko-chan?" He asked in a seductive purr that made Kushina and the others blush badly.

Anko's mind went blank as it was overwhelmed with lust and tried to pounce Naruto who only pinned her down with a teasing smirk before getting up with Anko who had a smirk on her face. "I'm going to like you Naruto-kun!" She purred leaning on his shoulder with a dreamy expressing getting warm laughter from Naruto that made their hearts flutter and heat rise to their cheeks again.

Naruto suddenly had a frown on his face. "We have unwanted guests." They turned to see Ebisu, Kakashi, and Jiraiya walking into the training ground frowning at Naruto who only looked back with a cold stare. "What are you trash doing here?" He replied in a cold tone as his eyes glowed with dark intent.

"Be quiet disrespectful brat!" Ebisu growled threateningly with Naruto smirking coldly.

"Say's the limp dick asshole who's mad he can't get in my sister Kagura's pants!" Naruto sneered mockingly making the others have a blank face but, you could see mirth dancing in them while Kakashi and Jiraiya had deeper frowns.

_'Minato's son is not supposed to be like this he's supposed to be easily forgiving and starving for attention.' _His thoughts drifted.

Ebisu took a step forward only for Naruto to unsheath Yami slightly with a warning glare to not cross him. "Give me a reason not to split you in half like the other bastards that dare go after my family." He said in a ice cold voice getting a scoff from Ebisu.

"You are nothing but, a little runt of the litter the only one who is worth my time is Sasuke Uchiha!" He said arrogantly only to get a snort.

"You're a fool then a low down pathetic waste of space who has never been pushed to the brink of death in training at all, meaning you only got Tokubetsu Jonin by luck and also I have killed Jonin with more bite than you or should I remind you of what I did to that Kumo Jonin?" He said in a very eerie tone that creeped them out alot.

"Also I am more stronger than that egotistical asshole because the only Uchiha I will ever respect is Isami, Bara, Hanashin, Tsubaki, Tsukiko, Hibara, Mikoto, and Shisui the rest of the Uchiha are corrupt and arrogant thinking the Sharingan will always win their battles, and you are no better than them being a copycat just like Hatake!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi who glared.

Ebisu had enough and launched a harsh punch at Naruto who only tilted his head slightly before retaliating with smashing his sheath into the bespectacled Jonin's ribs cracking and breaking a few of them causing blood to fly from his mouth as he was sent flying. Naruto stared at the two left with nothing but, pure apathy and irritation.

"That is assault on a shinobi Naruto!" Kakashi said coldly only getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"You think you scare me Hatake I can easily kill you with the flick of my pinky and not bat an eye, Obita's sacrifice was wasted on you!" He spat with Kakashi snarling in anger pulling his Sharingan out which Naruto responded with his Rinnegan making their whole bodies freeze in terror from seeing a man with the same hair and eyes as Naruto glaring down at them eyes radiating with ungodly power. "Ri-rinnegan..." Jiraiya whispered in horror at Naruto unlocking that bloodline and was ordered to seal it away, should it surface since Naruto would be nearly unstoppable with it mastered and rushed at Naruto hoping to take him down only for Naruto to move his foot in a circle causing the ground under Jiraiya to pull him down leaving him with only his head visible.

Kakashi charged at Anbu-level speeds and tried a fierce elbow-punch combo only for Naruto to slide under him and launch a Doton-Powered punch to his gut cracking some ribs and sent him flying till he flipped in mid-air landing safely clutching his ribs while blood seeped through his mask and winced as he felt that wasn't even a punch Tsunade could dish out.

"Also I am a weapons master do you really think someone limited to one area is enough to beat me." Naruto drawled boredly while the girls just watched with shock as they saw someone at 8 years old demolish a Sannin and an Anbu like it was like picking eggs on a sunday morning.

"Naruto-kun that's enough!" Naruto looked to his right to see Rin walking up with a scowl directed at Kakashi.

"Ok, Rin-hime if you say so don't know why Tou-san got this asshole for a student?" He snorted with Rin wondering the same thing before walking toward Jiraiya and stomped the ground causing the earth to shoot the perv into the village and into the hot springs where he was beaten black and blue while the others just laughed at the asshole pervert's agony and headed into the market.

"Naruto-kun you know you'll be starting at the academy next year?" Rin reminded him (The rookies will graduate at 15 so Naruto will be at the academy for 6 years and will be kicking ass and taking names!) which Naruto smirked at.

"And what are you proposing Inu-chan?" Rin blushed at that while her orange eyes seemed to look at him with such adoration it made Kushina smirk as they walked through town ignoring the glares from everyone and lustful looks from disgusting overweight people.

"What she is saying Soichi-kun is that I managed to convince the old monkey for you to be a Tokubetsu Genin with Me, Kagura, Rin, Kurenai, and Mikoto as your sensei's." Naruto's mouth curved into a dark fanged grin and started to chuckle evilly making them very aroused.

"I am so going to enjoy this..." He purred darkly making Saya feel very wet at how evil and dark it sounded and started fingering herself with the others doing the same with blushes who knew the Bijuu could be such perverts.

Kushina looked at Naruto with a blush, lately she had been having dreams of him and her sitting on the Hokage Monument watching the moon together and ending up in bed and realized she is having feelings for her son but, he can't be called her son since she told him about his dna being different and was a bit sad before getting over it. She also realized Naruka and her other daughters had the same feeling for him and resolved to talk with them about how to approach him on the subject.

Naruto turned his head just as a falcon masked anbu who looked female appeared with pink hair and seemed to blush seeing him. "Naruto-kun the council is demanding your presence again." She informed with Naruto pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and dry humor and nodded at her.

"Let's go gals the ass lickers want to try and control me again." Naruto deadpanned before vanishing in a spark of black lightning toward the council room.

Kushina groaned just as Naruka, Natsumi, Kagura, and Hikari appeared next to her in geysers of water with deadpan looks thinking the same thing.

_'This is getting fucking troublesome!' _They thought before shunshining toward the council chambers with Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao.

(Council Chambers)

Naruto appeared and saw all three councils arguing with each other his mother being the most vocal one and noticed Sakuno Haruno being the quiet one and blushed when she saw him which he returned with a smile and turned to the council clearing his throat making them stop to see him tapping his foot with a bored look on his face. "May i know what the _council _wanted with me today?" He asked stoically.

"We demand to know how you have the Rinnegan now!" A man with a beergut sneered arrogantly only to get a cold sneer in return that made the others sweat.

"That is clan business something I will not be indulging you in ever trash." He shot coldly getting growls from the civilians while Sakuno just looked at him with adoration and want and a bit of curiosity.

"Naruto on behalf of the Haruno clan I'd like to thank you for getting rid of that vile man Keuchi who I have striked from the Haruno family tree and records and like to apologize for his actions." Sakuno bowed with Naruto doing the same.

"No need Sakuno-sama, jealous is a very potent poison when it comes to greedy individuals like some people." He scowled at the civilians besides Sakuno making them flinch or sweat.

"How are you so powerful at such a young age?" Shikaku asked curiously not being lazy for once and saw Naruto in thought.

"I became this strong because i love my family more than my own life." He replied truthfully with a smile on his face making many gasp especially Kushina and her daughters who felt their hearts beat faster at his proclamation and shed a few tears as they saw the sad smiling visage of Minato Namikaze looking down at Naruto with pride.

_'Take care of them Soichi, I support your choices.' _Naruto smiled with his eyes closed hearing the departing comment from his father's soul as it vanished to Kami's realm.

'Arigato Tou-san, I'll take care of Kushina-chan from now on.' He promised before opening his eyes that showed cold, hard orbs that seemed to radiate death and coldness and spoke in a cold tone promising death to all. "I will make this clear you made a foolish mistake of announcing Mito-sama's secret that was supposed to stay hidden, you betrayed your sensei's trust and tried to condemn me to an empty childhood you are nothing but, a stinking betrayer and a liar in my eyes I know those in this village who believed in my father and you and those other arrogant bigots are not them, I also respect Danzo-oji-san more than you because he knows when to let sleeping dogs lie down." He said with each sentence getting colder making Danzo's eye widen in shock.

_'Naruto...you would give this old hawk such an endearing name I can see the will of fire burns deeply inside of you.' _The old warhawk smiled and nodded at Naruto who returned it.

"Naruto Namikaze, you are getting too powerful Uchiha-sama has been telling us that you are outdoing him in everything." Homura sneered with Naruto turning his eyes toward him with a look of cold amusement. "So what if he doesn't like that I'm stronger than him let his fists speak for himself unless he's nothing but, a spineless coward!" Naruto grinned ferally making many Uchiha ass kissers shout out threats toward him.

"If you guys wanna do something about it come down here and see what happens don't think I won't kill your asses because I will do it and enjoy every damn second of it make a move bitches!" He taunted pulling Yami from her sheath making many shiver at the aura of death surrounding it.

"You are either going to be our whipping boy or our weapon we guarantee that!" Kiyo snapped his fingers causing a group of anbu to appear in front of Naruto who only smirked and sheathed Yami getting confused looks before his hands seemed to blur making Kushina's eyes widen.

_'He's going to use Nanto Seiken!' _She watches him make a 'come get some' motion enraging the anbu who charged at him seeing red not seeing his smirk.

"Too Slow..." He whispered as his hair shadowed his eyes and glided along the floor as his fingers had lines of blue tracing behind them. "Shaouuuuuuuu!" He cried out like a bird somersaulting through the air and landed behind them confusing the anbu who suddenly froze as their vision began to split into five and saw Naruto smirk coldly.

"There is no one in this world that can move faster than me." The anbu screamed as they fell to pieces sending blood everywhere causing the civilians except an impressed Sakuno to scream in fright.

Kiyo growled angrily and unsheathed a tanto hidden in his kimono and charged at Naruto slashing at him wildly with such sloppy Kenjutsu skill while Naruto only dodged the glancing blows with a grin on his face making his tenants cackle in delight seeing their love play with his prey.

"Stay still you damn demon!' Kiyo roared in fury at the mocking smirk on Naruto's face and dashed pitifully slashing down only for Naruto to dash like the speed of light appearing on the other side of the room arms folded.

Kiyo thought he was still swinging his arm when he blinked and looked to his sword arm and flinched and turned a fearing eye to his other grinning nervously with sweat dripping from his forehead and looked forward with veins bulging to stop from screaming but, couldn't and let it out. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the stumps of his arms spurted blood like a fountain causing them to back up against the wall.

Naruto smirked. "I think you dropped these." He snickered as he tossed Kiyo's severed arms at the man who fell down as they landed on his chest screaming in pain, anger, and agony.

The others were in shock at how brutally efficient Naruto was to think someone like him could disable a whole anbu squad in just one movement along with moving at the speed of light even they couldn't see and saw him clench his fists causing the earth to swallow the remains of the anbu along with the flailing man not to be seen forever.

"I have things to do with Kushina-kaa-chan and Onee-san so i bid you farewell."

"Naruto-kun wait!" Kagura yelled running after him.

"Hurry up Tsun Tsun!" Kagura blushed and tripped along with Kushina and stuttered in indignation.

"I am not a Tsundere! dattebane!" Kushina shouted with Naruto who only raised an eyebrow while everyone watched with amused eyes except for Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu.

"Need I point out the things that just scream Tsundere on you and Kagura-chan also please note that Hikari, Naruka, and Natsumi look like freaking loli's with your looks Kaa-chan!" He pointed out with Hikari and the younger ones blushing badly at the truth.

"But we are your loli's Nii-chan." Hikari pouted at him cutely only to get a blank stare from Naruto who turned before walking away slowly getting blinks from Hikari and Naruka who chased after him.

"Onii-chan matte! I thought you liked lolis!" Naruto's face colored red and started walking faster muttering curses under his breath.

"You won't get away Onii-chan!" Natsumi yelled dashing after him only for Naruto to outmatch her speed as he ran away from his overbearing sisters and mother as dashes of blond, black,and red could be seen all over the village with girlish squeals everywhere.

Two days later - park

Naruto sat between his crushes Hinata, Hanabi, Ami, Tenten, Tsubaki, Tsukiko, and Bara along with his best friends Choji, Shikamaru, and Siya Haruno just chatting and playing a few games with them.

He felt pretty good putting those assholes in their places but, his sisters along with his mother were now more hungry for his attention and wondered what was the cause for their displays of affection and came to one conclusion that made his mind go blank.

They actually love him...

That made him feel warm being around those he loves deeply and was thinking of talking to them later on next year about it. "Naruto-kun, what do you think about the academy for next year?" Siya asked with her pink ponytail having a fringe covering part of her jade emerald eyes that made her look cute to Naruto since she took after Sakuno in her looks and body.

"I don't know but, I heard the Sandaime changed the graduation age to 15 meaning we'll be there for 5 years good call not like it'll be good for us since the dumbass council lowered the standards so their ungrateful children could pass easily, they are ruining my tou-san's image!" He growled angrily only to sigh as Hinata and Bara massaged his shoulders calming him down.

Neji spoke up to his brother figure, he used to hate Hinata till Naruto told him the truth about the elders overruling Hiashi's plans to get rid of the Caged-bird seal and soon saw Hinata as someone who was equally wronged and saw Naruto as a brother figure and even taught him the Jyuken secretly with Hiashi's permission. "Me, Tenten, and Lee are taking on higher missions now with Gai-sensei though the green spandex is just so wrong man." He shuddered just picturing it making Naruto and the others shiver at it too seeing two guys in green spandex hugging with tears, running down their eyes is just so wrong on so many levels.

Naruto suddenly spoke in a nervous tone. "Neji, do you think your sensei has a thing for little boys?" Neji and the other guys went pale with horror and began whimpering at the image of a leering Gai drooling at them.

"I don't know Gai looked like one to strap a kid to a bed and do'em?" Tenten mused causing Shikamaru to bolt screaming clawing at his eyes trying to get rid of the horrifying mental image in his head and curled up into a ball whimpering shakily.

"Even i am disturbed by that-" He stopped before narrowing his eyes sensing a group of people he did not want to be around and saw Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gasai, and Kyo entering the park heading for them.

Naruto whistled at his group who narrowed their eyes seeing Naruto's enemies and stood up and moved beside him in sync having cold, hard eyes just like Naruto taught them to have when around people like them who only seem to want to make others lives miserable.

"What do you want Uchiha, me and my friends have things to do." Naruto said in a cold tone eyes devoid of any emotion.

"I want those swords of yours Namikaze so hand them over!" Sasuke demanded only to get a blade pointed at his eye making the others gasp.

"You demand my treasure I will cut your eyes out and feed them to you while your little friends watch!" His lips curl into a cold, sadistic smirk that scared the duck ass in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU NARUTO-BAKA, GET YOUR SWORD AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN NOW YOU DAMN PUPPY!" Ino screeched threateningly with Hinata and Ami walking up to her face to face with deadly glimmering eyes.

"I know you did not just call our Naruto-sama a puppy Yamanaka and it is unbecoming of a clan heir to be so infatuated with such an arrogant whelp like this." Both girls sneered in disgust making Ino screech in rage and try and slap Hinata who only gripped her neck with a smirk getting a strangled gasp from the blond girl.

"Oh we've got a little fiesty one don't we Hinata-chan?" Ami grinned darkly making Ino whimper in fear while Neji and the other guys stood by Naruto narrowing their eyes at Kiba, Sakura, Gasai, and Kyo.

"Already stirring up trouble you troublesome woman." Shikamaru spoke coldly to Sakura who looked red in the face.

"Naruto-baka needs to learn his place around me!" She said snidely only for them to pull out kunais in a dual grip while Tenten brought out a war hammer with a sadistic glint in her eyes.

"My place Haruno-oba-san you need to learn your place since I am of higher station than you assholes and you think I didn't know about you convincing your so called uncle to have Hinata-chan turned over to Kumo i should kill you for your insolence but, I promised Sakuno-chan not to now get out of my sight and take the mutt, and Uchiha with you." He said harshly sheathing his sword and turned away only to dodge a sloppy punch from the cowardly girl and grabbed the back of her head getting a cry, of pain and lifted her up easily thanks to his unbeatable strength.

"How amusing that you think an attack like that would work on me." He chuckled amusingly.

"I am warning you Naruto stay away from Hinata i don't want your around her!" Kiba growled baring his teeth only for Naruto to toss Sakura into the ground and stalk toward Kiba stepping on Sasuke in the process getting a weez of pain. "Hinata-hime doens't like you and never did especially not aftr what you seem to think of women and I believe i warned you and your father about bringing that sexist attitude around me?" He growled in his throat making Kiba sneer.

"You only beat me by luck dead-last!" He said arrogantly getting a raised eyebrow in an amused fashion from Naruto.

"I wasn't even going all out on you weaklings besides Hiashi-sama set up a marriage contract with me and Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan that will be active once we become Genin." He smirked at Kiba's enraged look and saw his hands twitch and suddenly Kiba swiped at Naruto's eyes hoping to blind him only for Naruto's fist to blur crashing into his stomach making Kiba double over coughing up blood from the blow and breath heavily.

"Weak, don't know why you are a clan heir if you're this weak and get angered so easily?" He shook his head in disappointment.

"Damn you Namikaze!" Sasuke roared aiming a kunai at Naruto's skull only to cry out in pain as another Naruto appeared behind him gripping his neck in a vice-grip and tossed him into the tree cracking it slightly and slowly Naruto and his clone stalked toward Sasuke's downed form.

"Naruto-kun that's enough!" Naruto looked behind him to see Mikoto along with Kagura, and Hisana walking in wearing the clothing of their respective clans with Jonin attire.

"You Sasuke, Kyo, Gasai, Haruno, Inuzaka, and Yamanaka are coming with me to the police station and don't think of fighting back!" Mikoto stated coldly before grabbing each of the mentioned children and dragged them roughly giving Sasuke a disappointed look and planned on disciplining him later.

"Glad that's over..." Naruto muttered in annoyance.

**"Naruto-kun I would watch that mutt, banshee twins, and the Uchiha they looked mentally unstable especially those girls." **Gokua warned him with the others nodding while Naruto smirked evilly with malice.

_'Let them come sooner or later I will send them to the endless abyss known as death...HAHAHAHAHAH!" _He cackled inwardly along with the other tenants making it all the more eviler.

The wold has found it's prey...Konoha has a bleak future now thanks to the actions of the bigoted people

War will come soon...

And Naruto Namikaze along with his loves and family will be ready

* * *

Tension heats up due to the confrontation between the two sides...will the academy be any different next time Naruto and the gang enters the academy ready to become shinobi and maybe Naruto will get laid soon or later (Shadow cackles at Naruto's annoyed look)

I'd like to give a shout out to my buddy and bro Naruto Auditore21 for allowing me to the chance to do such an amazing request stay tuned for the next chapter which will be in 5 days or more.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be a 2 year timeskip towards Naruto's first year at the academy and his first dimension hopping trip, so hold your socks and shoes your excitement will be due rewarded.**

**Expect lots of ass kicking in this chapter **

**without further ado disclaimers!**

**I do not own Naruto or any other anime mentioned in this fic!**

**Chapter 2 - Academy **

* * *

2 years had passed for Naruto and his family, yet it still felt time was going by slowly for them having to deal with the prejudice from the idiotic villagers, shinobi, council, Jiraiya and that asshole monkey Hokage. They kept trying to make him teach Sasuke his hard-earned skills or take him away from his family for their own selfish reasons.

He had trained for 2 more years harder mastering more techniques and styles of fighting adding to his already deadly skills thanks to the tutelage of his tenants, along with his Kaa-san, older sisters, and the clan head wives.

When he first entered the academy, he thought everything was going to be better, though he was immediately disappointed in an instant, why you wonder why he is disappointed.

The first thing they were tasked with doing was reading about the past hokages...

Yep that just about summed up how irked Naruto and his friends were at the moment, to think this was the strongest village at the moment in the Elemental Nations.

He had talked with his friends, relatives, girls, and his family about going to a new dimension instead of staying here where they would never know peace and allowed Naruto to scope out other dimensions they could live in while Kushina, Naruka, Natsumi, Kagura, and Hikari confessed to him one day he came home from training and to their joy he accepted and promised to love them with all his heart.

Right now everyone was chatting loudly except him and his friends and had a small black furred wolf sleeping on the top of his head but, the wolf was actually Yami who decided to be his ninken partner which he agreed and trained together every hour gaining teamwork that surpassed, even Tsume and Kuromaru.

He had his headphones in his ears listening to New Divide by Linkin Park slowly nodding his head to the beat and felt Siya and Tsubaki lean into his muscled toned body getting a small smile from him as he had became boyfriends to his girls and made sure to treat them like princesses as they had been together since they were 9 and already acted like worried wives, when he's annoyed or angry not that he minded.

He looked around the room and his gaze stopped on Kiba who was trying to make himself look tough and lowered his eyes in disappointment. _' Kiba Inuzaka, male, heir to the Inuzaka Clan, low-genin speed, Mid-Genin Taijutsu, Ninjutsu only compromised of Henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi and his clan techniques that he hasn't mastered yet that is. Arrogant and a major perverted asshole like his father Kibasho and i need to remember to pay his ninken Rojo-chan a visit, Genjutsu completely non-existent and last but, not least a weakling and a hot-head.' _He mentally thought on Kiba's skills and personality and turned to Ino who was in a shouting match with Sakura.

_'Ino Yamanaka heiress to the Yamanaka Bloodline, speed Low-chunin thanks to Uncle Inoichi's training, Taijutsu is practically non-existent, Genjutsu let's see Hell Viewing technique and Genjutsu Release technique, Ninjutsu only compromising of her Mind Body Switch and the three basic jutsu's, Kenjutsu non-existent and Fuuinjutsu absolutely nil kami this girl is just asking to get killed!' _He thought in exasperation and turned to Sakura with a deadpan face.

_'Sakura Haruno, bookworm, Taijutsu mainly the Leaf Academy style which she seemly perfected to a textbook level idiotic, Ninjutsu only the three basic, Genjutsu nil, speed and Taijutsu are below academy standards and she's the president of the Sasuke's Fan Club just fucking pathetic!' _He scowled in disgust and turned away from the banshee making Siya's beauty bad only for Siya to kiss him deeply which calmed him down and relaxed before glancing over with cold eyes at Sasuke Uchiha, damn arrogant brat demanding his himes over they were fucking his!

His tenants blushed hearing his thoughts and felt aroused at the possessiveness in his voice.

_'Sasuke Uchiha heir to the Uchiha Doujutsu bloodline and has yet to unlock it (Smirks), Arrogant, selfish, greedy, power hungry and a so-called prodigy (Snort) Taijutsu Mid-Chunin mainly uses Uchiha Interceptor Style though cannot use it to its full potential without the Sharingan, Genjutsu non-existent even if his clan specializes in it which is disappointing since Itachi-chan is a master at it, Ninjutsu mostly some C-rank Katon jutsus he hasn't mastered yet again and has no apparent skill in Fuuinjutsu or Kenjutsu very disappointing.' _He snickered before seeing the teachers walk in and raised an eyebrow seeing a brown haired beauty with a scar on her nose with a silver haired attractive woman and a raised an eyebrow seeing the red-hair of his sister Naruka shocking him.

"No fucking way..." Tsukiko muttered in shock and happiness seeing her surrogate sister/harem sister wanting to teach at the academy.

"Hello children I am Iruki Umino, my assistants here today are Mizuka Touji and Naruka Uzumaki Namikaze we will be teaching you till your final Genin Exam and we expect you to follow our orders, and we will not care if you're from a famous clan there will be no favoritism understand." Iruki narrowed her eyes at certain students who felt the need to blame Naruto but, couldn't especially with the silent glare his sister was giving them.

"Damn she is a fucking hot bitch..." Kiba muttered making Naruto who heard him lips thin into a straight line showing his displeasure at what the mutt said thinking no one could hear him and was restraining himself from lopping the bastard's only to stop himself yet again and pay attention as Iruki explained their lessons, he caught Mizuka looking at him with curiosity shining in her eyes along with a bit of lust and tilted her head like she was trying to figure him out before turning back to the board.

Naruto stared at Mizuka after that staring contest between him and her. _'Could she be interested in me?' _He thought as everyone wrote down notes, well he was just writing down notes for Jutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu techniques while taking notice of Sakura and Ino trying to peek at his notebook only for him lower it out of their sight giving both of them a look of disdain that made them flinch.

"Stinking fangirl-baka's sticking their noses into other people's business..." He grunted making those who heard it wince already seeing a vein pulsing on his temple as he continued to write down notes in his book muttering every now and then while Iruki, Mizuka, and Naruka watched him leaning agianst the chalkboard.

"Naruka, is your little brother always this annoyed?" Iruki asked curiously, she didn't hate Naruto at all after meeting him a few times she began to show an interest in him along with Mizuka and had to admit his whisker marks gave him a very handsome, feral look.

Naruka pondered what to tell them, Mizuka saw this and spoke.

"Naruka, Kushina-sama explained how the attack happened and I do not really like Fugaku's son either and the Sandaime expected me and Iruki to hate little Naruto-kun stinkin old monkey..." Mizuka muttered getting quiet giggles.

"Well, Naru-otouto doesn't like anyone bugging him all the time and already dislikes the Uchiha for demanding his swords and jutsu can you believe the nerve of that little shit! Plus Tsume's brat is getting hot swords glared into his skull by Naru it seems." She pointed smirking sadistically making them turn to see Kiba drooling at Naruka, while Naruto had a very dark aura around him and was glaring holes into the back of Kiba's head making those around him sweat nervously while his hand twitched.

"One of these days Kiba is going to piss him off and get his ass whipped six ways to sunday." Iruki shook her head and clapped her hands.

"Now everyone we will be doing a quick review, What is the Bunshin No Jutsu?" Naruto replied instantly with a smirk aimed at Sakura.

"The Bunshin No Jutsu is a E-rank Illusionary Clone that replicates the users features and is mostly used as a diversion to throw your enemy off guard since its intangible." Naruto ticked off his fingers and saw everyone's jaws on the ground.

_'Ok, i gotta say damn..." _Though an equally shocked Shikamaru though he had a smile.

Iruki the gained a smirk with a challenging glint in her eye that made Naruto smirk like a wolf." And what are the other two basic jutsu, rank, and usage?" She asked in an innocent tone that Naruka picked up on along with Mizuka and grinned with mirth in their eyes.

"Henge a E-rank transformation jutsu used by most ninja to change their appearance to escape the enemy or infiltrate a village because no one would bother to look for a henge, and last but, not least there is the Kawarimi an E-ranked Jikukan Ninjutsu that allows you to swap places with targets marked with your chakra, to swap with human targets you would need to have your chakra overpower theres this was also one of the basic concepts for Yondaime-sama;s signature jutsu." He smirked and leaned back arms crossed taking in their slacked jaws and saw Sasuke glaring at him in jelaousy and hatred which he returned with a look of coldness and disgust making the duckass reel back shivering in fear seeing the visage of a giant wolf with 10 tails snarling at him with some multi tomoed eyes that were red before turning away.

Naruto smirked hearing his zanpakutos snickering. **"Nice job making the little shit wet his pants Naruto-sama." **Gokua snickered with the others.

"Yea right dead-last!" Kiba sneered only for Naruto to snort dismissively.

"If you're trying to look tough Inu-yaro, then you are failing badly right now because i do not like those who want to become shinobi just to want to get some. He deadpanned making several blush beet red at that.

"I swear Tobirama-sama would be throwing a fit if he saw the academy this way..." He muttered as the history lesson continued.

"Namikaze-sensei" Naruka looked over to Siya and Tsukiko with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Is there a possibility that we can learn Kenjutsu if we have the aptitude for it?" Naruka smirked seeing some interested in Kenjutsu since they think Taijutsu is better.

"Sure i will teach you Kenjutsu but, I will warn you now if you get arrogant enough to think you are better than me or my other acquaintances in Kenjutsu i will be sure to show you the gap in skill because Kenjutsu takes time and patience to master." She said pointingly at Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura along with several other arrogant students who frowned at her since they thought Ninjutsu and Jutsu were better.

"Let's head outside for the obstacle course." Mizuka announced walking outside getting nearly everyone to run following her making Naruto, Hinata and the others shake their heads at their loud activity that was unfitting of a Ninja and walked outside slowly while Naruto and Naruka conversed.

"So Naruka-sensei what brought this on?" He raised an eyebrow which Naruka blushed feeling naughty thoughts enter her head about student and teacher before she got rid of them.

"I am here on request from Kaa-san to make sure none of the teachers sabotage your education, not that you needed this stupid academy." Naruto snorted at the truth in her voice and had to agree since he knows everything that the academy teaches.

"Naruka-hime, after Taijutsu sparring I am going to switch with a shadow clone to go investigate the other dimensions except this Shadow Clone won't be that frail since I am creating it using my Reiatsu and Chakra meaning only a Kage-Level nin could hope to at least injure it ." He smirked smugly at their slacked jaws and went outside to see the children yet again shouting loudly while the girls screeched at how cool Sasuke is making a vein pulse on his forehead again and turned up the volume in his headphones and sat down under the tree with the shade covering him while Hinata and Tsubaki snuggled into his form ignoring Sakura, and Ino's glares.

"Who are those two weaklings trying to intimidate?" Hinata deadpanned with a raised eyebrow to Tsubaki who had a twitching eyebrow since she met those two when they visited her mother to see Sasuke and already disliked them for badmouthing her Naruto-kun, screeching their ugly ass voices off and lastly insinuating she would want her bastard brother yeah right the only one who gets her is Naruto.

"She's just a troublesome bitch that's what she is." Shikamaru snorted leaning against the tree arms crossed seemingly appeared out of the shadows wearing a pair of blue jeans, black sandals, and a white shirt with his clan symbol on the front and back while having a spiked bracelet on his wrists and his hair looked more sleek and his eyes were more hardened.

"Hey Shika, how's the old man doing?" Shikamaru smiled at his brother figure.

"He's doing fine though he misses the Shogi matches you and him have, and Kaa-san is whining about missing her Wolf-kun."He snorted in laughter at Naruto who deadpanned at him with a small smile at his friends antics at trying to tease him.

"Ok everyone we will be testing your Kunai and Shuriken skill outside here, if you are skilled with other weapons you are welcome to try for extra credit?" Iruki explained getting nods while Naruto gained a very deadly gleam in his eye that made anyone with a smart brain to shiver and back away slowly.

Siya saw this and snickered. "Uh oh Naruto-kun has that look on his face again..." Tsubaki giggled at Sakura and Ino's frown as everyone took their chance at Weapon Throwing with most civilian's getting 4/10 on Kunai and 5/10 on Shuriken like Sakura the more trained ones got 7/10 and 8/10 on their trys and others like Kiba tried to show off and got a decent score.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruka said boredly making Sasuke fume at Naruto's sister not being interested in his skill, why wasn't she like the rest of his mindless fangirls she was powerful like him and could bear him powerful children in his thoughts he did not see Naruto's eyes turn pitch black staring into his back hearing Sasuke's thoughts.

_'He even thinks of trying to go after my sister I will fucking cut off his balls and force feed them down his throat!' _He thought darkly and saw Sasuke throw his kunai nearly all managing to hit the bulls-eye though one was off the mark with him getting a 9/10

"Impressive Uchiha-san though your kunai was off the mark slightly, work on your kunai throwing to get better now time for the Shuriken." Sasuke glared at her uninterested face as he took his Shuriken rudely and threw them hitting the bulls-eye due to the fact they were more easier to handle than kunai.

"10/10 good work Sasuke." Iruki said in approval which inflated his ego making the three instructors frown in disgust at seeing him smirk smugly and walk back giving a triumphant sneer to Naruto who never even gave him a glance enraging the Uchiha heir who was going to attack Naruto who suddenly spoke in a voice that promised pain and death should he even try.

"If you move that arm, Itoko i will be forced to remove it." He said with a demonic smirk on his face making Sasuke flinch and walk away quickly while glaring at his back weakly and scowled seeing Tsubaki and Tsukiko gush over him.

Naruto's friends all got perfect scores with both Kunai and Shuriken the ones who got extra credit were Tsubaki, Tsukiko, Choji, and Shikamaru since Naruto trained them in weapons alongside the others.

After everyone went it finally came time for his turn. "Naruto Namikaze!" Naruka announced with a smile of warmth and love. Naruto walked toward the table and picked up the kunai all of them in one hand and threw them using none of his strength just skill while adding a bit of Raiton chakra causing the bulls-eye to crack.

"Shuriken please?" He asked politely getting a nod as 10 shuriken were tossed at him which he caught between his fingers expertly and launched the projectiles hitting the red and black colored areas on the target getting rounds of laughter from everyone.

"Missed dead-last!" Ino sneered only for Naruto to chuckle darkly making them quiet.

"Actually Piggy-baka the black and red marked areas indicate the areas where I can instantly kill my enemy or cause them a very serious injury got it memorized." Naruto spoke in a very Axel-like fashion with his hands in a gun shooting pose (Ocelot's pose is badass and you know it) with a smirk at their gobsmacked looks.

"That is correct these targets are used to cripple or kill an enemy instantly if hit, now since you got a full perfect score would you like to use any other weapons?" Mizuka asked looking at him with anticipation as every weapon was brought out making his eyes light up in glee and moved toward the table with a keen eye observing the weapons brought in.

"I'll go with the War-hammer, Axe, Chokuto, Fuma Shuriken, Zanbatou and Senbon." He picked up the mentioned weapons and stood 10 feet away from the target dummy.

He raised the Axe with one hand getting bulging eyes as his eyes seemed to glow with demonic glee as he got ready to throw them.

_'Let's play!' _He cackled inwardly as he let the weapons fly.

(1 min later of mad weapon throwing)

Everyone stared with bulged eyes at the target dummy that was literally reduced to nothing but, firewood and stared at an innocent looking Naruto who was shaking with mirth.

"So perfect score or what?" Mizuka and Iruki nodded while inwardly shouting how cool he was while Naruka was feeling very aroused.

"Yes perfect score, I can already see a future Rookie Of The Year!" She said proudly with a loving smile that he returned.

"THAT IS SO BULLSHIT THERE'S NO WAY THAT DEAD-LAST IS BETTER THAN AN ELITE LIKE ME!" Kiba roared and charged at Naruto ignoring the yells to stop as his instincts were controlling him seeing Naruto as a threat to its dominance and aimed to tackle him to claw his face apart only for Naruto to hit him with a backflip kick that left a black trail. "Flash Kick!" He landed on his feet and waited for Kiba to come back down and launched a solid uppercut to the chin. "**Shin..."** He launched another." **Sho..." **He gathered his chi causing his fist to glow white and black and launched a fierce dragon uppercut. "**RYUKENN!" **His punch launched Kiba through the air like a rocket crashing through every wall in the academy as Naruto landed in a crouch and stood up crossing his arms.

"Kiba you will never defeat me if you attack with the mind of a beast." Naruto shook his head in disappointment at the male Inuzaka's mindset, he could become a powerful shinobi if he learned to control his emotions but, oh well it's expected from someone like his father and went inside and hid using his cloaking Jutsu and clapped his hands "Energy Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A replica of Naruto appeared next to him in a swirl of white light.

"Go through the classes and pass everything, I have some dimensions to scout." He commanded getting a nod as the clone went outside to beat some ass while Naruto's clothing shifted into a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a black tight spandex top with the kanji for 10 on his left pectoral in white and his grey haori over it with his Tails number on the back and front in black and his hair became more blacker and his eyes a royal purple.

"Hmm let's see what dimension I should go to aha! Let's try out New Mirais. He grinned and vanished in a Kamui to another dimension.

(New Mirais)

In an alley a swirling vortex opened up and out walked Naruto who was looking around in awe and wonder. "Man this dimension is very technologically advanced." He muttered.

**"Naruto-kun this dimension has what you call Conduits humans given superhuman powers some have pure elemental control, increased mental abilities, teleportation, speed, and there's even this guy called Cole Mcgrath who is a Conduit of Pure lightning!" **He raised an eyebrow at that last part as he wall jumped onto the rooftop and scanned the city using his Eagle Eye's thanks to being the Sage of the hawk summons and saw golden, red, and white trails.

The Golden ones meant something interesting was that way, Red meant that path lead to enemy territory, and White meant a Conduit was nearby or a special item or hidden location.

He suddenly sensed someone behind and turned slightly to see a tall fair skinned man wearing runner clothing with a bit of brown hair and had electric blue eyes but, he could feel the lightning radiating from his soul and it made him smirk under his hair as he knew it was Cole Mcgrath.

He turned to see a rotund man looking like a modern-time cowboy who was looking at him suspiciously and saw his hand twitching towards his gun which looked like a revolver.

He turned to see two beautiful women in his eyes one looked dark skinned and had a very slim figure, wearing some Shamanic accessories and some casual clothing that looked a bit tight for his tastes but, her coal black eyes looked at him in interest and a bit of lust. He saw a woman with almost pale skin wearing some black loose pants, black shoes, and a black t-shirt and had black short hair but, the strange thing was the mist flowing from her arms and recognized it as ice and saw her eyes were ice blue.

Both of them were Conduits with different elements the Dark one smelled like Fire and Napalm while the other had a cold atmosphere around her meaning she could control ice.

"What are you doing up here kid?" Cole asked looking at him closely getting a raised eyebrow from the expressionless Naruto making the others blink at his stoicness and saw no emotion at all.

"Do i look like a regular pre-teen lightning rod?" Naruto deadpanned making the man's eyebrow lift slightly at the mature tone but, narrowed his eyes on the lightning rod comment "How do you know who I am?" He asked calmly his hand inching toward his Amp, only to freeze in shock seeing 4 sheathed Katana's on either side.

"Mcgrath-san, in case you do not know for your own health I am a fighter do you really think your powers could win against me?" Naruto asked with cold amusement in his eyes making even Kuo shudder.

"Woah kid let's not be so hasty here?" Zeek moved to unclip his gun belt only for it to fly from its holster into the hand of Naruto who examined it closely and turned to see some man in a Militia outfit getting ready to shoot someone calling them a Freak and such making his eyes narrow and twirl the gun expertly and took aim.

Zeek's eyes widened in shock and worry. "Kid hold on a minute!" Naruto turned to him with blank, cold eyes.

"Why should I he's scum if he is thinking of killing a child who has special abilities?" He said calmly before pulling the trigger causing brain matter to explode out the mans head as it exploded everywhere before the body hit the ground with a thud allowing the child who saw Naruto to send a thankful look before escaping.

The dark skinned woman whistled. "Nice shot, cutie pie." Naruto smirked showing his sharp fangs.

"No problem babe, it's no biggie." He waved off her praise making her eyebrow raise above her hairline at his humbleness and maturity.

"Oh we got ourselves a player here?" She said smirking as she walked around him while Kuo looked at his face with a blush.

"Why did you kill that man?" Cole asked only for Naruto to snort.

"That is a bit hypocritical since have killed a lot of these shitheads with your Lightning Powers I'm sure and so has Nix and Kuo-chan correct?" Kuo and Nix blushed at his nickname while Cole widened his eyes in shock.

"How do you know that?" Cole asked with sparks of lightning coming off of him and got a calm reply.

"I saw you didn't flinch when his head popped like a balloon." Naruto said dryly making Cole want to bash himself in the head for the obvious answer while Nix snickered at him.

Naruto suddenly turned his head noticing a bunch of guys wearing coats with skulls on them coming toward them. "Friends of yours?" He asked looking at Cole who was clenching his fists in anger.

"No! these bastards are the reapers that were supposed to have been wiped out after I took down Sasha!" he growled about to attack only for Naruto to stop him getting a confused look.

"I haven't had any chance to let loose in a while, so let this upcoming shinobi deal with this." Naruto smirked as he used his Banbutsu Sozo to create himself a pair of Handguns that were colored black with a silver wolf design on them making Cole nod and step back to see how Naruto will handle it.

"Let's go." Naruto raised the smaller one and began firing black Cero blasts at a rapid pace dropping the flying Reapers left and right, sheathing his gun he raised the larger one at a group of them and let loose a larger focused blast incinerating them instantly and holstered it before decapitating another with a sealless wind blade.

One tried to jump Naruto from behind only for his head to explode from the a backfist, another fell to his death from Naruto punching a hole through his chest and took out four of his swords placing one in his teeth, two in his hands and gripped on in his curled foot and gained a demonic smirk as he tore into them using inhuman acrobatics and swordplay staying true to his namesake Maelstrom.

Zeek's sunglasses fell off his face by then with a look of shock. "Jesus Christ this kid is ripping these assholes apart like toys!" Cole nodded dumbly and his eyes bulged when he saw the blades vibrate with black lightning shocking those who got close.

"That is no normal lightning like yours Cole, that Black Lightning has a more darker, and potent feel to it." Nix said seriously as she was an expert in sensing auras and she is sensing a godly aura from Naruto that outclasses even the beast's.

Naruto bisected another in two halves, decapitating three others in one move and flipped his sword back into their sheathes and disarmed one that was hiding and snapped his neck before using his Jikukanton release to slow down time around him and literally fire accurate headshots while he dodged slow moving bullets in mid-air bending everywhere with impossible flexibility.

He canceled the Time Slow and grabbed the face of the last one and shocked them when black lightning flowed from the Reaper's body and into Naruto's before going limp as he dropped the corpse and walked back to the others calmly with black and red lightning sparking out of his eyes with a smirk.

"H-how do you have the same powers as me?" Cole asked shock only for Naruto to point towards his arm and to their shock was a small cut that leaked a bit of blood.

"My other power is the ability to assimilate Dna meaning just a tiny drop of blood from you Cole gives me the same powers as yours but, my Blacklight and Whitelight abilities modify's it to suit my power levels, neat huh?" Cole nodded at that he can basically take his powers to a whole new level.

"This dimension cannot be my home, too much chaos here." He sighed sadly giving sad looks towards Kuo and Nix who looked equally sad while Cole just smiled.

"Why don't you take Nix and Kuo with you kid?" Both looked at him in shock.

"Cole what are you saying!" Kuo yelled at him while he just smiled sadly.

"I'm going to die anyway against the beast." He sighed turning away, not seeing Naruto's frown before the air became heavy as the sky turned near blood red and everyone turned to see a giant charcoal skinned looking humanoid stepping into New Mirai.

"I take it that's him?" Cole nodded as his body blazed with electricity, while Zeek pulled out his gun, Nix and Kuo were engulfed in their respective elements only for Naruto's aura to blaze into a massive flame colored white, his eyes glowing an ethereal white.

"I'll only need my Hanyo Form for this one." He suddenly sprouted tow Wolf Ears, blood red eyes, and ten black colored tails with red tips causing even the beast to pause in fear as Naruto's power was causing the sky to darken and the earth to shake.

"What in the world..." Kuo muttered with a more intense blush.

"Go get'em Kid!" Cole yelled getting a nod before Naruto rocketed towards beast who threw a car towards him only for it to get sliced in half by Naruto who flew towards the Beast like a speeding bullet and punched him in the gut getting a roar of pain as it was lifted off it's feet and knocked into the swamp landing with a crash as water shot up a thousand feet into the air.

Naruto stared at the downed form of the Beast. "I know you are not done, yet Beast i know you have more than that." He said under his breath and was right when the Beast jumped up and launched a shockwave of energy that tore up the ground nearing Naruto who only flicked his tail launching a more bigger shockwave that negated the Beast's while pushing forward its target that tried to block only to cry out in pain as the shockwave affected its insides and it was a monster of pure energy and destruction.

Naruto dashed at the Beast as both Titans clashed firing shockwaves of energy and monstorous punches that could rip the earth in two and soon those who were at a safe distance were cheering Naruto on getting a smirk from Nix and Cole.

"Seem's Wolf babie is already outshining you Cole." She chuckled in amusement while Cole just grinned.

"He can have it, I'm not one for fame anyway." He pointed out to her getting a nod.

"Point taken." Kuo quipped dryly as Naruto landed another blow to the Beast's head sending it crashing hard as both had been battling for quite an amount of time while Beast was a monster of destruction, Naruto was a Demon God with enormous power, skill, experience, and wisdom that could trump any foe in his path add onto the fact he could control Lightning in its purest form now put him levels above the beast in terms of pure power add onto the fact, he hasn't used his Full Bijuu form or his other skills is a testament to his power.

"Let's try this one out." He grinned as the sky above him boomed with black lightning and clenched his fists with black and red lightning crackling off his arms making Cole's eyes widen before smirking. "He's going to use my Lightning Storm move I used against Kessler, LET EM HAVE IT NARUTO!" Naruto grinned as he decided to add a trickle of his Youki to the mix to make it more pain inducing.

"Fall to the Thunderclap! **Black Lightning Storm!" **Naruto's voice boomed and the Beast looked up with fearful eyes as a storm of Massive Black colored lightning bolts slammed into him repeatedly and he soon roared in agony that was muffled by the constant barrage of Lightning Bolts ripping his body and Soul apart.

Naruto's mates looked on in glee from the seal as their lover tore this fake Beast apart in body and soul. **"Mmmh, Naruto-sama is making me horny just by doing this." **Chomei moaned as her green panties were sopping wet with her juices with the others nodding in agreement with blushes on their faces.

Naruto felt the Beast's lifeforce drop to almost a trickle and snapped his fingers causing the lightning to disperse and everyone's jaw dropped to the ground at the aftermath of his attack. "Sweet Lord..." Zeek muttered as they stared at what looked like a 100 ft deep hole and 25 feet wide and in the center was the Beast kneeling with pieces of its hardened armor falling off of it and watched it stand up quickly healing slowly and snapped its head up at Naruto eyes blazing with rage and anger at this mortal injuring him and roared transforming itself into pure energy and charged at Naruto with a Kamikaze attack, not seeing the narrowed eyes of his destroyer and impacted against Naruto.

Only to see to its horror and fear that Naruto wasn't reduced to ash and dust but, his own essence and energy was being absorbed into Naruto who was glowing vermillion orange. "You think you are a god Beast, you are dead wrong I am the Nidaime Juubi No Yoko i can cause tsunamis and earthquakes with the flick of my tail or finger for your punishment of challenging me, your energy and life are now my own!" He smirked coldly as Beast screamed in defiance only for its last drop of energy to be absorbed into Naruto.

Everything was quiet, and soon everyone realized the Beast was actually gone and started to clap, then it raised into cheering and loud yelling which he responded with a sheepish chuckle. He was suddenly slammed onto the roof by two speeding bullets and saw it was Nix and Kuo hugging him while laughing and saw Cole and Zeek making kissy faces making him gain a tic-mark and chased after them playfully getting laughter.

After the cheering died down, Naruto, Cole, Kuo, and Nix took the next few weeks on fixing the entire city while wiping out all of the swamp monsters while Naruto mastered his new Lightning Powers to his glee and made several other Lightning moves and found out he did not have Cole's weakness to Water which he thanked and soon the city of New Mirai was free of the Swamp Monsters, and the corrupt Militia allowing the city to have ever-lasting peace.

Kuo and Nix became more interested in him, after finding out he was basically immortal and was already mature for his age and got to know him on a more deeper level than after a few more months they started developing feelings and soon confessed to him making Naruto wonder if having bishonen looks added to that factor but, shrugged it off and accepted them and gave them his mark that allowed their powers to increase to the highest level along with being able to use the same energies as him and saw they had the reserves of two kage's and had Anbu-level chakra control thanks to all their practice on their conduit powers.

He helped them get control over their new abilities and taught them how to fight hand to hand and soon they were ready to leave and stood at a bridge connecting New Mirai and Empire City. "Hey, Naruto thanks for helping take down the Beast before you go I want to give you something little bro." Cole smiled and pulled out a sleek black katana that crackled with blue and black lightning and saw it switch into a long Pole-arm and a pair of Escrima Sticks before shifting back.

Naruto gripped it in his hands. "Thanks bro." He smiled at Cole who ruffled his hair before walking back home with Zeek.

"Take care of Kuo and Nix, they cause trouble even by themselves!" Zeek and Cole shouted with a round of laughter getting indignant squawks from the two women and pouted.

"Hey we can be docile if we wanted to?!" They whined getting a smirk from Naruto who gave them a smack on the ass getting moans of pleasure from the Fire and Ice girl as they had masochistic desires.

"Let's go girls we still need to search, hmm the next one we're visiting is labeled Tokonosu City?" he raised an eyebrow but stepped through with the girls as the portal closed with the energy vanishing completely.

(Tokonosu City)

"Sorry but, only the strong survive so do not worry your sacrifice won't be in vain." A yellow eyed man sneered and kicked a younger bespectacled boy in the face and left him behind to the walking corpses and screamed as they lunged at him only to hear the sounds of a sword sheathing and opened one of his eyes to see the undead fall to pieces with a pre-teen that looked tall for his age standing in front of him protectively.

"You ok?" The student nodded and stood up with Naruto's help and looked behind him to see two women freezing and burning the incoming zombie horde with bored looks like it was normal for them.

"Thank you stranger." He bowed only getting a hearty chuckle from Naruto.

"No need to thank me man, it's what i do now, now how about we board the bus." Naruto turned walking toward the still open bus with Nix and Kuo wearing black clothing of his worlds ANBU walking beside him like bodyguards with masks on their faces one black with a kanji for fire on the left side of its face, and Kuo having a the kanji for Ice on the right side of her mask and saw a bunch of shocked students and other people staring at Naruto who's eyes suddenly turned cold and appeared in front of Shido punching him in the gut causing his eyes to bulge in pain before crying out in pain from getting a foot grounded into his head.

"What are you doing?!" One of Shido's followers yelled only to get a bored look from Naruto making the girls blush especially a black haired girl wearing a pair of black pants, red t-shirt and a black jacket and had brown eyes at his handsome looks.

"This scum tried to use one of your classmates as fucking bait to save his own ass, I think im much in my rights to remove his head." Naruto grinned demonically as he increased the pressure making him scream his voice out in fear.

"Wait!" Naruto turned to see a purple haired girl walking toward him.

"He is a teacher, he's needed?" She said giving Shido a look of disdain while Naruto snorted coldly shocking them at his cold attitude.

"Tell me why should I spare this piece of garbage that deserves getting beheaded and burned to ashes?" He gave Saeko a piercing stare which she secretly liked and shifted nervously.

"He's supposed to keep his lot in order surely you can see the logic in that?" A red-head pleaded named Yuuki getting a long stare from Naruto along with a black haired girl wearing glasses holding a handmade nail gun.

He stared back at squirming Shido with cold, emotionless eyes and placed his sword Kuro one meter from his eye and spoke in a chilling ominous voice that shook everyone. "Since these lovely ladies asked nicely, I'll let you live this time." He spoke much to the evil teachers relief only to choke on his breath as Naruto pressed down on his throat.

"You endanger another student for your own sick desires, I will spill your blood on the ground and toss you to these abominations with you as an appetizer do not think I will not do it, Snake Face." He sneered before kicking Shido harshly in the ribs getting a pained cough before launching a Black lightning Stream form his finger incinerating the rest of the zombies much to their shock and boarded the bus. "Get inside now." They boarded quickly from his commanding voice and sat down obediently while Naruto sat down between Kohta and Saya who blushed at him. "Please drive Shizuka-sensei?" The blond ditz blushed and nodded before starting up the bus driving out the school gates.

Naruto propped up his feet and leaned back to relax only to crack open an eye seeing the girls blushing at him shyly, even the teacher wearing a white suit with red hair. "Yes..." He peered at them over his high collar cloak he put on after leaving New Mirai.

Rei raised her hand quietly. "A-ano, we wanted to say thanks for saving us?" She said quietly getting a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"It's no problem, I would have done the same even if you never asked me... just call me Naruto ok?" They nodded.

"Hai, Naruto-sa-kun." Kyouko corrected herself with a blush while getting jealous glares from the other girls except Kuo and Nix who were snickering under their masks.

Naruto's Wolf ears popped out on his head twitching rapidly making the girls except an oblivious Shizuka stare while Kohta and Saya's fingers twitched at how cute he looked and saw Naruto turn to them blinking cutely getting a squeal from Yuuki and Saeko who glomped him scratching his ears making him blush at the attention. "Girls quit it..." He mumbled mentally recalling his ears back only to hear Shido preaching like some kind of cult leader and it was grating on his nerves.

"Am i not the only one getting annoyed by his voice?" Kohta grumbled lowly getting a grunt from Naruto.

"Join the club, Kohta-hime i knew i should have beheaded the bastard but, someone had to convince me." He pointed accusingly at a blushing Saeko getting stares from everyone that disliked Shido making her blush redder.

"I never liked the bastard especially since he was the reason tou-san lost his job and died later!" Rei snarled in anger getting a sympathetic pat form Naruto which cooler her down, subconsciously feeling her attraction to the black haired boy grow and knew the others felt it too.

"Ne, Naruto-kun how good are you with a sword?" Yuuki asked getting curious looks from them.

"I can take on a whole army of Master level swordsman with barely an effort." He shrugged boredly getting shocked looks form them even Nix and Kuo who never knew how powerful their mate was and vowed to get stronger for him and themselves.

"In case you're wondering where I came from it's not of this dimension." They raised eyebrows in surprise.

"Amazing, from what I can see you came from a shinobi village correct?" Saya said with a smirk and an amazed gleam which Naruto smirked at.

_'This babe's sharp and she's much more hotter than that bitch Haruno but, equal to Siya in looks.' _Naruto nodded at her guess causing the girls to ask him loads of questions and he answered it with a smile at the child like enthusiasm and was asked a question that stunned even him.

"Is it possible to leave this dimension if possible?" Takasha asked seriously seeing the other girls look at her in shock.

"Oh c'mon do you honestly expect for this dimension to recover from all of this?!" She asked giving them that _Look _making them think about it and came to the cold realization Takasha was correct, since it would take millions of years to recover from this apocalypse.

"Ok, I guess but, we are not leaving without our family." Naruto nodded at that.

"I have your energy signatures memorized, I can properly track your family but, I would need to do it discreetly" He glanced toward a certain snake who was watching them closely and it was angering Rei so much Naruto could feel her killing intent rising to Jounin levels making his eye raise a bit in amazement. "This girl must have held alot of hatred and rage in her to channel that much..." Kuo muttered to Nix who nodded.

Tsunoda grit his teeth staring at Naruto with anger along with that bitch Takasha who declined his advances and stood up and jumped at her with a knife only to cough up blood from getting a sheathed sword slammed into his stomach so hard it launched him back several feet and saw it was Naruto standing up with emotionless eyes. "I would watch who you attack with that knife, I don't have qualms with killing someone like you." He said clenching Kokua's hilt so much he could feel her vibrate in pleasure.

"You think because you got a sword, you think you're a fucking hotshot there's more of us than you!" Tsunoda snarled insanely and pulled out a switchblade with many others getting an amused look from Naruto.

"You really think, I can be killed easily, boy I have killed more annoyances before you were even hit puberty do you think a puny little blade like that will help you against me?" He tilted his head in question.

"Now, now Naruto-kun there's no need for violence." Naruto bristled in disgust inwardly gagging at being called Kun by this Orochimaru reject and could feel the girls blasting the asshole with Killing intent with pissed off looks.

"Keep your dogs on a leash, then I won't kill you and them." He grinned at the scared look on Shido's face.

Tsunoda clearly had no sanity left and lunged at Naruto roaring like a wild animal stabbing at his neck only to get his feet tossed up and got a reverse elbow to his chest knocking him out instantly and kicked him into Shido knocking them away and jumped back to Rei and the others while Shizuka stopped the bus. "Guy's we can't stay here we have to move now!" Naruto made a group of Shadow Clones that quickly grabbed the girls and jumped out of the bus and blasted into the sky to find Takasha's mother leaving the bus rolling into a horde of zombies.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Shido cursed when he saw Naruto took all the females with him and swore as the bus colllided.

"SUCK IT BITCH!" Shido heard Rei's shout.

(With Naruto)

"Whew, glad that's over." Naruto grunted as he and the others flew through the sky following the signature of Rei's Mother and saw it was nighttime and speeded up getting whoops of excitement and glee from the girls at flying making him snort in amusement but, stopped suddenly seeing an older looking Rei fighting off a group of zombies with a spear and raised an eyebrow at her skill in Bojutsu.

"KAA-SAN!" Naruto and the others landed right next to Naomi Miyamoto who's eyes lit up with joy and happiness seeing her daughter and blushed seeing Naruto's handsome looks and saw a teasing smirk on her daughter's face. _'I know what you're thinking kaa-san.' _making the elder Miyamoto chuckle sheepishly.

"Who's this hottie, Musume?" Naomi asked while giving Naruto a once over.

"His name is Naruto, he came to help find the others to get out of here." Naomi nodded and grunted angrily.

"We should go find Mio, Emi, and Mura next (A/N: i don't know the names of Rei's, Takasha's, Kohta's, and Saeko's mothers names along with Yuuki so I'm just making em up) along with Yuuki-chan's mother?" Naomi suggested getting nods before running down the street on Naruto and his clones backs following the signature of their Kaa-san's as he couldn't detect their father's lifeforce meaning they are either dead or one of them.

Naomi is shocked at his strength and speed, but quickly grew a blush since its been a longtime since she was with a man and saw her daughter give her nod thinking the same thing promising to suggest it, this is the damn zombie apocalypse they don't want to die alone. "I can sense your thoughts Naomi-hime, Rei-hime if you want to be with me you will have to share ok?" They nodded in muted shock before coming around another bend only to skid to a stop seeing a horde of them dashing down the street surprisingly at low-Genin speeds.

Naruto channeled Fire chakra through his lungs." Katon: Tajuu Gokakyuu No Jutsu!" He exhaled firing multiple balls of Fire chakra that were the size of boulders that impacted the horde engulfing them in a wide explosion taking most of the alleyway out getting another round of shocked looks.

Saya just stared at him in awe and wonder. _'He can spit balls of fire, and I sense that wasn't his either! naruto-kun you are capturing a girls heart like this who are you?' _She wondered with a blush with Kohta wondering the same before jumping from rooftop to rooftop and heard gunshots. He stopped and looked over the edge to see an older looking Takasha, Saeko, Yuuki, and Kohta gunning and cutting down some zombies that managed to corner them.

Mura sliced another down and bisected another at the waist only to jump back from a lunge and got ready to attack again only for her eyes to widen seeing her daughter Saeko split it in half appearing from out of nowhere. "M-musume..." Saeko smirked at her mother and pointed behind her to see in shock a black haired handsome looking Naruto punching and kicking the heads off of the undead without breaking a sweat and saw Rei, Yuuki, Kohata, and Saya helping Mio, Emi, and Yuya.

Naruto fried another zombie and turned to the last one and grabbed its neck with both arms twisting instantly breaking its neck and let it drop to the floor. Turning back to see Yuya, Mio, Emi, and Mura looking at him with blushes and awe. "My, my it seem's I'm making a habit of rescuing beautiful queens form distress." He said jokingly getting giggles from Mio and Mura at his warm personality while Emi looked at her daughter Takasha with jealousy on her face. "How did you find this hunk!" Emi demanded childishly making Takasha give her mother a smug grin. "Not telling." She said in a singsong voice making Naruto snicker as he walked toward them and frowned noticing it was nighttime.

"Ladies we might want to head to Shizuka's friend Rika's house, I made a clone to mark the location." He explained getting nods before hugging his clones as he and the others vanished in a black flash.

(Rika's house)

They appeared inside the house with a flash showing a slightly disoriented group of women who looked around in awe. "Flying Thunder god indeed." Saeko said in a daze getting a nod form Mio, and Kohta as they looked around and saw Naruto toss off his coat and Haori showing his solid 12-pack through his sleeveless tight top spandex shirt.

Emi and Mura felt their panties dampen under their skirts while trying not to moan at the sight of his godlike body that was still growing. _'Fuck age, he's a ninja from what he told us he's a clan heir allowed to take multiple girls, I'm glad we can talk about this.' _Both women thought.

Mio and Kohta were comparing his looks to a hot guy in a anime they saw and so far from what their seeing Naruto outclassed even a Bishonen's looks and hotness evidenced by their glasses fogging up with blushes.

Yuya and Yukki were trying with all their being not to masturbate out in the open and saw Rei, Takasha, Saeko and Saya blushing madly eating the view up and all shared one thought. _'We are definitely talking about this with Kuo and Nix.' _They thought.

"Girl's I'm sure you're all tired and sweaty from this day, go on and take a bath I'll keep watch." Naruto said kindly making their minds shutdown while feeling their attraction for this bo- no man in front of them intensify and saw Kuo and Nix walking into the bathroom wearing robes and quickly followed their lead.

Naruto saw the door close and laid down on the bed only to raise an eyebrow seeing a large locker making him get an inkling as to what is inside and saw a lock which he snatched off and opened the storage locker only for the eyes of his tenants along with him to widen with dropped jaws. They saw gun stocked in there of every shape and size and they realized this belonged to Rika.

"Holy Kami-sama this woman has got to be a demon in disguise..." He muttered in a daze.

**"I am so going to like this girl." **Gyuki smirked getting similar ones from her sisters and Yami.

(Bathroom)

"Kuo-chan, you have got to tell us how you got to him!" Shizuka pleaded getting a chuckle from Kuo who turned off her powers sitting naked in the large bathtub letting her huge assets jiggle making Rei glower at them with an intense look getting a snicker from Naomi.

Kuo told them of what happened in her and nix's dimension and explained the battle between Naruto and the Beast making their eyes widen to epic proportions and stopped seeing they were quiet with dazed looks. "Now i see why he's a Demon God and the heir of the most powerful people alive!" Kohta breathed out in awe and admiration.

"Is it possible to learn how to fight like him?" Mura asked seriously getting nods from a smirking Kuo and Nix as both called their natural elements to their hands getting awed looks.

"No longer will we be simple weak women." Kuo smirked showing her fangs.

"Soon we will be the Namikaze-Uzumaki girls!" They chorused in glee before relaxing.

"Hmm, I wonder how sensitive those are Kuo-chan?" Rei giggled lecherously making everyone else give Naomi a shrewd look making the elder Miyamoto huff.

"Not my fault she takes after me, but I want to find out too?" Naomi soon giggled stalking toward Mura and Saeko making groping motions before lunging at them both getting moans that vibrated out the room only Naruto hearing it.

(With Naruto)

His head peeked up from the floor with a raised eyebrow at the door hearing squeals and moans. "Just wow girls already experimenting huh and you girls better not be masturbating in my mind I am not cleaning that mess up!" He said in fake anger making the girls eep at being caught doing what he thought they were making him chuckle.

He tensed sensing someone behind him only to see a head of blond hair of Shizuka and saw her cheeks flushed. "Naruto-kunnnn" She cooed in a slur running a tongue up and down his neck with Yuuki coming on his other side making him groan in pleasure. "Girls are you drunk?" He asked getting giggle before Yuuki rubbed the tent of his pants making him twitch restraining the urge to fuck these girls into oblivion.

He rubbed their E and H-cup breasts getting a pair of pleasurable moans as their pussies wettened under their bath towels. "N-naru-kun!" Shizuka breathed out.

He picked both of them up and set them down on the bed and dressed them seeing they were tired and fell asleep and gave them a peck on the forehead. "Rest girls, I'll come wake you when its time." He whispered with a smile only to come face to face with Rei who was clad in a pair of white see through panties, and a t-shirt looking at him lovingly.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun?" Rei said shyly rubbed her legs together looking at him with adorable brown eyes moving to him closer.

"Yes, Rei-hime?" He asked before getting engulfed in a hug.

"Don't leave me like Hisashi-chan did! Onegai!" Her voice turned sad and pleading making Naruto's eyes soften and hug her closely.

_'I'm surprised her and Takasha-hime managed to stay sane having to kill their childhood friend even if she was undead.' _He thought sadly getting nods from the girls.

**"They probably held onto the hope that their friend still had a bit of humanity left in her but, alas they had no choice but, to give her a quick death no deserves to be turned into a flesh eating monster." **Kokuoa said softly giving Rei's crying form a sad look.

He clutched her tighter. "Rei-hime, I promise to never leave you or the girls alone in this dark world..."She looked up into his determined, soft eyes.

He replied with a smile. "It's a promise of a lifetime..." Rei kissed him while tears ran down her eyes hugging him closely.

"Arigato!" She sobbed happily not caring if she just met him.

Mura and the other girls smiled walking in on the scene and saw Rei, Yuuki and Shizuka sleeping.

"I accept if you're asking girls." He smirked at their bashful faces.

**"PAPAAAAAAAA!" **His eyes widened hearing the agonizing wails of a girl that sounded his age and ran out to the patio zeroing in on the source only for his hands to clench tightly on the rail as he saw a red-headed girl sobbing into her dead father's chest with a stab wound in his heart and it made his eyes bleed into red already figuring out how he died. _'Disgusting! Desparate humans!" _He hissed dangerously and saw a horde of zombies walking toward her.

"Not on my watch!" He flash stepped toward the girl who was pushing into a corner crying in fear calling for someone to save her making him subconsciously activate his chakra cloak.

"Help meeeeee!" She screamed before a golden flash entered her vision showing a boy her age standing in front of her bathed in a golden cloak wearing a long golden short sleeved haori with magatama symbols going down the back and the clothes of his ancestor the Rikudo and his whisker marks and blazing orange eyes. "Are you alright?" She nodded looking at him in awe.

"Tenshi-kun?" He chuckled making her heart flutter hearing the feather light tone in his voice.

"My name is Naruto, I came to rescue you." Alice looked at her father's body with tears of sadness getting a sympathetic look from Naruto who held her and placed a hand on the ground. "I'll give him a proper burial..." He whispered to ALice using his bending to cover his body in an earth made coffin placed underground and placed a few flowers over it.

_Rest In Peace_

_Alice's Father'_

_A brave loving man who fought with all his heart for his Musume_

_May Kami-sama guide him on his way_

"Thank you Naruto-kun..." she whispered with a thankful smile getting a nod before he picked her up and saw a puppy wagging its tail at him making him chuckle and placed the pup in his front pocket and flashed to the garage to see his girls dressed in full gear and made a group of clones and floated into the sky and made another to get Shizuka's friend Rika while he and the others blasted away towards Yuriko's mansion.

(20 mins later)

He arrived at a gate to see his clone making out with a purple haired bombshell beauty and dispelled it getting a whine from Rika who saw him and the others and quickly hugged Shizuka. "It's good to see you sister." Saeko smiled clutching a Katana that Naruto created for her using his powers over nothingness.

"So you must be Naruto-kun, I can see why shizu-chan is head over heels for you, its going to be fun with you around." Rika smirked sultrily getting a similar one from Naruto who walked toward the gate with Saya yelling into the intercom.

"Open the damn gate lard ass!" Naruto sweat-dropped at her vulgar words and sweat-dropped even further seeing it open but, after entering several armed men surrounded him with a tall broad shouldered man walking toward them calmly eyeing Naruto with scrutiny.

"Takagi-sama, it would be wise for your men to get those weapons out of my face and away from Alice-hime before I put them out of commission permanently?" Naruto asked in a polite, emotionless tone narrowing his eyes at one that tried to attack him with a stun rod only to get backhanded into a tree.

"Know your place scum!" He unsheathed his O-katana making them tense.

"Stand down! He has no evil intentions." Soichiro ordered getting nods while some muttered threats at Naruto who retorted sneering. "Come at me without your little toys and see what happens?" He said snarkily clenching his gloved fists.

"Let's talk Naruto-san about what your purpose is and intentions with my daughter and Yuriko?" He said tersely looking a bit bewildered at Saya who explained.

(Timeskip - 3 hours later)

Naruto explained to the Elder Takagi, what he was doing in this dimension, and after explaining it to the man who gave him his blessings to have Saya and Yuriko on the condition he treats them to a night of dinner in his home so they will know him better.

The dinner went beyond smoothly and became enamored with the two pinkettes who were very attracted to him and made sure to treat them like princesses and got rid of Saya's arrogant attitude.

He marked the girls after they asked him with serious looks, so much e couldn't even refused and that was when he had met the mentally unstable refugees who thought they should make the decisions only for him to slap the crazed bitch who insulted Soichiro who he saw as a Grandfather hard enough to knock her unconscious making them quickly rethink their ways.

Then, when his mood couldn't get any worse Shido and his ilk showed up but, he saw the girls were still pure thank god for that and did not side with Shido when he looked to his followers for help and now they find themselves in this predicament.

"You have guts to come here, after that stunt Tsunoda and yourself tried to pull." Naruto said dryly smirking when he saw the angered look on the man's face before he covered it with a smile. "Now, now Naruto-ku-" He was cut off by Rei aiming her spear at his crotch with a cold look in her eyes. "No one call him Naruto-kun except me and the other girls got it snake face." She emphasized this point pressing the spear more getting a nod.

"So Miyamoto-san will you kill this man or not?" Soichiro pondered giving Shido a look of disdain having encountered his father several times to see the snake-like resemblance from the man and his son.

Rei gave Shido a long stare, while mentally saying yes all over the place but, on the outside she just smirked mockingly and sheathed her spear into it's holster and turned walking back with a snort leaning into the embrace of a bored Naruto. "Ye, Takagi-sama he's not worth bloodying my spear with such tainted blood right Naru-kun?" She kissed his cheek getting a smirk from him.

"Yes, you're correct he's not worth it since he's a coward like father like son..." He sneered mockingly with the girls doing the same laughing in a mocking tone making him and his loyal followers which were all male begin to see red as Naruto and the girls walked away backs turned towards them. "Do us a favor and get yourself killed, it's what cannon fodder like you are for anyways!" Kohta said nastily.

Shido and his group roared pulling out weapons and charged at Naruto not seeing his smirk till it was too late. "Ittoryu: Shishi Sonson..." He whispered sheathing his sword as their heads fell off and onto the ground.

"So what's for dinner?"

(Timeskip - 2 more hours)

Things turned worse as the undead forced their way into the mansion grounds and started attacking the guards and refugees but, thanks to Naruto and his shadow clones he thinned their numbers to the courtyard but, he saw there was still a lot of them.

"Report!" One of Naruto's clones saluted.

"Sir we managed to thin their numbers out and push them to the courtyard but, there are still too many of them for the others to handle what are your orders?" It asked only to shudder at the demonic grin on Naruto's face who cracked his knuckles and focused his chakra. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Multiple poofs showed Naruto surrounded by 50 more clones.

"All of you follow my lead, **Ko Cero!" **Naruto fired the small mini black and red colored Cero into the sky along with the other clone getting confused looks from the others including Kuo and Nix.

"Why did he shoot them into the air there's no way for them...too come back down." Saya's eyes bulged and took cover behind a couch with the other girls doing the same while Soichiro. "Papa what happens when an iron ball get's thrown into the sky and stops speeding?"

"It comes back down gaining velocity for impact?" He raised an eyebrow getting a nod.

"Well, Naruto-kun's Cero's or Ko Cero's are currently racing down to the courtyard at inhuman speeds and he shot 50 of them into the sky." Soichiro wided his eyes and took cover as well and saw along with everyone the dark spots in the clouds.

Naruto smirked and focused his Reiatsu and snapped his fingers. "Feast your eyes on the eternal abyss of darkness! Annihilation Style: **Cero Storm!" ** Instantly a Cero impacted the ground destroying a group of zombies before all of them came raining down like bullets tearing both the undead and zombies apart until a slightly larger ones impacted the middle engulfing them in an explosion.

**BOOOM! **

Naruto's coat and hair flapped wildly from the winds caused by the explosion and nodded in satisfaction seeing it only took out the whole courtyard and then some before walking inside getting roars of praise and claps on the back and getting clomped by Yuriko who kissed him. "Our hero..." She muttered hugging him close.

"All in a days work Yu-chan, will you need any help revuilding the courtyard Soichiro-oji-san?" Soichiro smiled and nodded negatively.

"You need to go other worlds to visit correct, but know you're always welcome here in Tokonosu now get out of here!" He scowled playfully getting nods before they jumped through another portal.

Soichiro stared at the spot they left and then the sky. "You will do great things, Naruto." He muttered before heading back to his office.

(Timeskip - 2 hours)

Naruto and the others visited many other dimensions, while taking the chance to train in their new powers and abilities training years in his pocket dimension made them a force to be reckon with, even the girls said so including him.

They went to many other dimensions like Final Fantasy, Devil May Cry, Metal Gear Rising where he met a white haired girl named Raiden who went with him as well, Rosario Vampire, and a world called Pokemon where he acquired alot of Pokeballs and Pokemon to give to his girls.

He had fought many enemies and consumed them like Sephiroth who thought he was a god Naruto proved him wrong by beating the man down in Kenjutsu alone and punching a hole through his chest consuming him and his abilities and mastered the use of the Spells and Materia but, also gaining an interest in Yuffie Kitsuragi and Tifa Lockheart after his brother figure Cloud and a few others crafted him the Ultimate Buster Sword and Ultimate Masamune along with Yin and Yang Crucifix and managed to learn Tifa's Beat Rush.

He fought some asshole who was called Sanctus before completely taking Sparda but, when Nero and Dante tried getting it back he asked them a question. "Why would you want to carry a weapon that will just attract more demons don't you want to live peacefully?" That earned him the interest of Trish, Lady, and another girl called Lucia who followed him promising that he would get the others once he found the perfect dimension.

In Raiden's dimension he fought lots of super powered androids but, against Monsoon he discovered a side he definitely liked, Jackie The Ripper evidenced by how she brutally ripped into the arrogant cyborg with ease before slicing him into a million pieces with her Zandatsu and finally Anderson who he absorbed after punching through his nano machine powered skin that made him impervious to Raiden's blade attacks.

In Pokemon, he saw the creatures there were like miniature summons so he got a load of Pokeballs and allowed the girls to capture them but, he had the misfortune of meeting Misty, Brock, Max and others who irritated him trying to goad him into a battle or in Brock and Max's case trying to flirt with hsi girls which he responded by giving him a brain duster that left a huge crater.

He had met Ashia, Sabrina, Dawn, Dehlia, Jessie, and a Human Mewtwo who expressed wanting to leave with him after years of dealing with Misty and the other assholes which he agree and told them of the CRA which they agreed before leaving with some souvenirs and beating down some assholes.

There was one dimension he was going to but, he sent the girls back to Konoha in his compound where Kushina and the other girls met them and got to know them more. He walked thorough the multicolored portal and instantly fell out of the sky but, zoomed down as he felt lots of explosions and booms going around the island.

(Island)

A purple haired woman suddenly stiffened along with the other girls feeling a warmth in their chests and blinked. _'Ashikabi-sama!' _They thought before hearing a massive impact stopping them and the army form moving along with two other people.

The smoke cleared and the girls along with a white haired woman blushed with pink cheeks seeing Naruto who was wearing a dark version of Cloud's outfit (Picture Cloud's outfit form advent's children except he has both long sleeves) and had his Dai katana in a sheath and his black steel colored Ultimate Buster Sword on his back and saw he was looking around.

He suddenly locked eyes with the girls who felt their heartbeats quicken, and their breathing grow more erratic. _'It's our Ashikabi-sama!" _

"Fire!" Naruto grunted as a bullet impacted his head making fall back.

Karasuba roared in rage and was about to cut them down only to hear dark ominous chuckling and turned to the source and saw to her shock and others Naruto healing a bullet wound in the head and saw the ground hiss as his blood touched it. "Acidic blood...?" Matsu muttered in interest.

Naruto picked the bullet out of his head and looked toward the army with a bored look and flicked the bullet at the one who shot him causing his head to explode in gore getting screams of fright from the army making him smirk in a bloodthirsty way and unsheath Ultimate Masamune getting wide eyes from Miya and Karasuba along with with Mutsu. "A dai-katana those things are extremely hard to find..." They muttered.

Naruto's eyes turned cold. "Girls I would suggest you get Taka-chan and move back because I am going to use only a fraction of my power on this army?" He asked making them tense at the dangerous aura around him and quickly got Takami and themselves to a safe distance after explaining to her the situation.

"Perfect..." Naruto flared his Reiatsu and rubbed his finger down the blade causing it to blaze with orange flames. " Burn Them Down: Sephiroth!" The blade suddenly extended more but, had a more sharper edge with flames covering it, after he consumed Sephiroth he turned him into another Zanpakuto he mastered easily.

"Let's see how you fair against the Nidiame Juubi." The commander ordered them to fire again only this time all of them fired their guns only to see to their shock Naruto dashing low on the ground with his sword in a laido position and when he got close he unsheathed it. "Scorching Cross-Cut!" Their world instantly became fire as Naruto sent a massive slash that fired out a blazing fire in the form of an X cutting through the army like butter before stopping leaving half of them alive along with the ships.

Miya and the girls trembled at the godlike power Naruto is unleashing. "Kami-sama! he destroyed them in one move." Matsu said in awe while Miya and karasuba felt their hearts beat more erratically.

Takami looked at Naruto with a curious, yet interested gaze. _'Just who are you?' _She thought before he sheathed his sword and saw him raise his hands and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates because the battleships were suddenly floating in the air.

"This is the power I acquired form absorbing that fool Vader, and Count Dooku this Force is my power now both light and dark, now its time to die!" He clenched his fists causing the ships to instantly turn into crunched up balls of metal before he ripped them apart with simple hand gestures and let them drop into the ocean.

"Bastard!" One soldier roared in rage and fury unleashing a storm of bullets using his assault rifle only for Naruto's hand to blur catching everyone of them much to their shock and amazement and saw him float into the sky with his hands spread out staring down at the army with his Rinnegan eyes and shouted. "You dare try to harm my loved ones!" Karasuba, Takami and the girls blushed at this and to think they just met him.

"NOW YOU SHALL FEEL A GOD'S WRATH! **SHINRA TENSEI!" **Their eyes bulged as massive force of gravity blasted them far away while creating a huge boom sending dust everywhere.

Miya covered her eyes along with the others while inwardly her mind was whirling in amazement. _'He took them apart with ease, and how is it possible for him to just rip those ships apart with just simple handgestures!'_ She thought while being aroused by the power excluded from him and when the dust cleared their eyes bulged and jaws dropped as they saw Kamakura Island had a big ass crater in it and floating toward them was Naruto who looked very majestic and his warm gaze made their hearts flutter.

"Sorry for taking so long, they didn't want to leave." He shook his head in annoyance before landing on his feet.

They stared at him and Mutsu decided to speak for herself and everyone. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Naruto Namikaze, Mutsu-hime." He bowed respectfully getting a raised eyebrow and a blush while Karasuba pouted at him along with Kazehana.

"She get's called princess and we don't!" They whined playfully getting a chuckle from him.

"Sunimasen Kara-chan, Hana-chan." Both blushed and looked away shyly.

"I take it you're Takami Sahashi?" She nodded and shook hands with him while blushing at his soft hands.

"In case you're wondering I am not from this dimension i have been searching for a home for the other girls and Kara-chan, ladies do not give me that disappointed look I am allowed to have multiple wives thanks to my demonic heritage so don't be sad though I would like to get to know my Sekirei better." He said giving each of them a kiss on the lips causing huge multicolored wings to sprout from their backs, even Takami got a kiss.

Matsu breathed out in awe. "Our limiters are removed, and our tracking chips were removed and destroyed but, our body feels stronger." Matsu punched a boulder and to her widening eyes it shattered instantly making her stop and look at her fist before her lips turned into an insane smile that spooked even karasuba and Miya.

"Uh-oh looks like someone found a new toy to play with!" Naruto roared with laughter getting giggles from the other girls.

"WHO IS THIS!" One of Naruto's wolf ears popped out again and twitched making the girls stare at it with starry eyes and glomped him. "KAWAII!" He started purring as they played with his ears only to stop seeing the white haired maniac.

"May i ask why you shouted next to my ear you Shiro-yaro?" He deadpanned clicking open Sephiroth's sheath making the man sweat and laugh nervously.

Takami smirked. _'Definitely a checkmark in my book seeing Minaka-baka piss himself.' _

"I will not tell you my real name but, you can call me Juubi." He said coldly making the girls jump in surprise.

_'Damn not even Miya can speak that coldly.' _Karasuba whistled in amazement and saw the raised eyebrows of Miya.

"Let's discuss this inside the base?" Minaka said quickly before taking off like a bat out of hell.

"This will be fun?" He smirked with a dark glint making them giggle ominously.

(Timeskip - 4 hours)

So far he learned the girls were his Sekirei, each had a different number and abilities from what he has seen Mutsu, Miya, and Karasuba were the Kenjutsu masters, Matsu the strategist, Yume the close range fighter, and Hana the long range righter. He had discovered he had finally stabilized Yume's core as her powers were out of control when used.

He got to know them very quickly, and told them of his life and his goal for his family and decided he would come here with the others one he hits 18 which saddened them but, quickly cheered up when he made some blood clones to teach them how to fight using his worlds weapons since they couldn't use chakra and quickly mastered the other weapons and fighting styles.

"Later girls I need to visit one more dimension before heading back to Naruka-chan and the others!" They waved him goodbye as he walked through to the Post Apocalyptic world.

(Emperor's Land)

"AHH SHIT!" He cursed as he fell through the sky and landed with a crash in the middle of an army in front of a monument getting looks of confusion from everyone including the two fighters on the stairs fighting. "Fucking dammit that smarts!" Lin blushed at the colorful language including Barti ( get it) and saw the dust clear and their faces heated up seeing the handsome boy.

Naruto looked around at everyone and gained a tic-mark and flared his Matouki."What the fuck are you maggots looking at?!" Roah and Toki raised an eyebrow in shock.

"This little one has Matouki and is in control!" Toki breathed in shock since Matouki users were known to have gone insane.

"Kill him!" Thouzer ordered getting arrogant grins from the soldiers who stabbed at Naruto who gripped their weapons tightly with cold subzero eyes.

"I do not like your leader Thouzer already, him calling himself a god?" Naruto sneered venomously and allowed his Touki that was vermillion orange to blaze into the sky piercing the heavens shocking everyone.

Kenshiro looked shocked. _'Unbelievable! this child's Touki is 5 time more massive than me and my brothers!" _He thought in shock.

"His Touki pierced the heavens." Roah said with a hint of shock as Kokuho was being obviously quiet.

Naruto suddenly break the spears with a jerk and plunged his hand through the man's chest getting similar looks of shock as Naruto's stance resembled a birds and an Eagle.

_'That's Rei and Shin's style the little one has combined them!' _Toki thought in shock since combining two different stances was something only a master could accomplish.

Naruto instantly blurred into the army slicing, clawing, kicking, and beheading them one after another with cold, emotionless eyes and jumped high in the air glowing with energy. "Nanto Suichoken Ougi: Soaring Pure Grace!" He slashed down landing in a kneeling position and after a few seconds the ground exploded with a crash from his Ki tearing into the ranks.

"If i knew you were this weak, i would have turned you to ashes so i wouldn't look at your ugly faces." He drawled boredly dusting the dust off his sleeve before turning to Toki and Roah locking eyes with them.

Roah and Toki gasped as the image of a massive wolf with ten tails appeared behind Naruto.

_'His aura manifested into a beast?!' _Roah thought feeling fear for the first time since Toki.

"Ancestor Kenshiro-sama!" Kenshiro's eyes widened hearing ancestor and looked into Naruto's eyes and saw they were glowing with power and saw the spirits of the previous Hokuto and Nanto masters gathering beside Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto gave a narrowed gaze towards Thouzer who instantly buckled in fear.

"Let me take care of Thouzer? There's no need to dirty your hands with his tainted blood." Kenshiro was shocked at the confidence in his voice.

"But this is-" he was cut off by naruto's demonic voice that shook the whole earth and startled Roah's horse.

"KENSHIRO! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! THIS TRADITION DOESN'T MATTER IN THIS WORLD LOOK AROUND YOU! NO ONE WILL CARE ABOUT OUR FAMILY HONOR AND TRADITION GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL AND GROW UP!" He roared at Kenshiro who suddenly felt like a bug in Naruto's presence.

"As for you Toki and Roah?" Both brothers felt a shiver up their spine at the unholy glow in Naruto's eyes.

"You three will cease this stupid fate crap, and go back to being a family or so help me I will beat it into your skull myself!" Both men gulped and nodded getting awed looks from Lin and Barti.

_'He just cowed them with one look!' _She thought in shock and awe.

"Hahahaha! you think a fool like you could hurt me with your fists!" Thouzer laughed arrogantly only to scream in pain as he felt his nerovus system go haywire.

He looked up and his eyes widened with fear seeing the emerald glow around Naruto. "My eyes can see your reversed tenketsu's location, so there's no need for my to go in blind." Naruto held his wrists above and below both fingers pointed in their opposite directions making the eyes of kenshiro, roah, and toki widen in shock.

"Tenha Kamae." Naruto moved his hands as they left afterimages and set them into the position of the Big Dipper but, the stars shined crimson red making fear run through Thouzer.

"The Crimson stars Of hokuto impossible!" The man was in near hysterics.

Roah gulped. "The Crimson Stars Of Hokuto were said to show when one of touki and matouki appeared and his power was unmatched and unrivaled but, his fists were able to break the strongest of fighters just being near him." The two younger brothers gasped in shock.

"Both our Ultimate Stances have been revealed now make your move Phoenix!" Thouzer narrowed his eyes into slits.

"You called me by my animal name?" Thouzer intoned emotionlessly.

"Very well Ookami, I will show you even the Crimson Stars Of Hokuto will fall!" He shouted and jumped toward Naruto his hands swooping down.

Naruto thrusted his hands forward. "Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Tenha Kassatsu (Heavenly Destruction!)" Thouzer screamed in pain as he was pushed back but, the stairs behind him were destroyed forming the Seven Stars of Hokuto.

"Even the stairs were damaged!" One of Thouzer's soldiers said fearfully.

"Tenha Kassatsu was made for dealing with those that had reversed tenketsu's don't waste your breath you're already dead." Naruto said coldly before walking down the stairs only to stop hearing laughter and saw Thouzer's wounds closed though he looked like it took alot of effort.

Raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Oho? you survived even though I used Tenha Kassatsu at 5% of its maximum potential?" Thouzer's blood ran cold along with the brothers who heard his words.

_'5% of it's maximum potential!' _Kenshiro stared at Naruto in shock when he heard that his Touki must be potent to do that at 5 percent na dsaw his brothers thinking the same.

"I will not bow to some street trash like you! Thouzer will not bow!" The man in a fit of insanity jumped at Naruto talons swinging only for Naruto to fire a barrage of rapid punches. "Let's see you survive this Hokuto Ryuken Ougi: Ujo Moshou Ha!" He launched a final punch causing Thouzer to go limp as his heart exploded from the touki and matouki entering his system.

Naruto set him down and closed his eyes. "Rest in Peace Emperor..." He whispered and teleported in front of Lin and Barti who blushed at his kind smile.

"let's get these chains off of you." He snapped the chain with his bare hands getting cheers before both girls hugged him thanking him repeatedly.

"Girls, girls calm down!" Both blushed in embarrassment and he raised an eyebrow seeing the pink hair on Lin.

"Is it me or am i just meeting beautiful pink haired girls by accident?" Lin blushed at being called beautiful and heard snorts of laughter from Toki, Roah, and Kenshiro.

"I don't know why you're laughing Roah-oji-san when you haven't even got any!" He shot back causing the mighty Roah to sputter in indignation making Kenshiro laugh his ass off at his fuming older brother, Toki coughed violently only to feel his breath become more even and saw Naruto's palm glowing green.

"I cured your illness, Uncle Toki that pesky radiation poison stop me." Toki smiled and nodded at Naruto as his hair returned to the lightshade of brown.

"Naruto could you do me a favor take care of Lin and Barti me and my brothers have work to do." Naruto nodded.

"Goodbye big brother Ken!, Uncle Toki and Roah!" The three Hokuto masters waved with a smile as Naruto and the two girls walked through and back to Konohagakure No Sato.

(Namikaze Uzumaki Compound)

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina yelled tackling him to the ground kissing him getting rounds of laughter from the other girls and saw Barti and Lin fuming at Kushina.

"I need to get back to the academy Kushi-chan be back in a jiff!" He flashed to the academy while dispelling the clone and saw Taijutsu sparring was just starting and everyone was a bit startled by his appearance and his clothing though he caught the other girls staring.

"Who am I fighting?" Naruto drawled boredly.

"That would be us!" Ino and Sakura yelled outloud making several Uchiha and Jonin who walk by jump on the fence and look on in interest while Naruto just stared at them with an amused look.

"You fight me! Hahahaha! I don't fight weak women like you two." He sneered.

"I'd rather fight Siya and Kio-chan since both of them are more stronger than you Yamanaka, and Haruno-baka!" He said mockingly making them growl in anger at being called weaker than their cousins.

"That bitch is not stronger than me!" Sakura hissed at Siya who winced before a shadow loomed over her causing both her and Ino to look back mechanically to see a pissed off Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"Since you want to get torn apart bring in those shit stains Kiba, sasuke, and Gasai you're gonna need them if you even want to make me take you seriously enough." He said coldly walking into the Ring and slammed his Ultimate Buster Sword into the ground causing a small earthquake while Kenjutsu experts drooled at the deadly looking weapon and saw Naruto unclip his kunai, and weapon pouches along with his scroll belt and toss them to the side.

"I will only need Taijutsu and Genjutsu for you pieces of scum!" Naruto growled as his supposed victims walked into the ring arrogantly and saw Akamaru looking at him with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Time to play Yami." His ninken partner walked from the shadows eyes glowing amber gold making them tense, and suddenly her appearance shifted into her Human form and leaned into Naruto kissing him deeply getting wolf whistles and cat calls from his Uchiha family and disconnected. "Ready to show these rookies how its done?" He asked turning toward the shocked opponents with a predatory smirk and dropped into the Wolf Claw stance dropping on all fours as his appearance changed feral.

Yami nodded with a similar feral grin and dropped on all fours as well. Ookami-man beast clone!" Yami suddenly changed into a female Naruto with his same looks and clothing and waited for Iruki and Mizuka to start.

"Ready!" They nodded. "HAJIME!" Kiba tried to fight Naruto head on only for the Demon God to meet him mid-way and send him crashing to the ground a reverse elbow to the head while scissor kicking Gasai and Sakura sending them skidding near the edge and engaged Ino and Sasuke in Taijutsu, while casting Small Genjutsu that altered their perception making it look like he was hitting in one direction but, was actually punching from the other giving them bruises and cuts.

"C'mon that the best you guys got!" Yami chokeslammed Kiba creating a small crater while Akamaru just watched boredly and gave her a nod and dodged a sloppy kick from Sakura and gave her a punch-kick combo that sent her flying into the fence skidding down comically sending the Uchiha watching into peals of laughter.

"Kick his ass, Naruto-kun!" Sakuno yelled getting a smirk as he dodged and parried Ino and Sasuke's unsynchronized Taijutsu moves as they were too telegraphed making it easier to counter and move around getting a disappointed look. "Your moves are too telegraphed weaklings." He sent both flying with a double scorpion kick flipping in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"Thus they are easier to counter and read." He said in his lecturing tone making them grit their teeth in anger before charging at him dual kunais in their hands and slashed at him rapidly only for Naruto to dance in and out of their range like it was an everyday thing.

"You lose." They turned quickly stabbing naruto with grins only for it to change into horror as he smirked and vanished in a swirl of black petals before their eyes drooped with the signs of Genjutsu and used their chakra reserves to dispel it barely and looked toward Naruto and Yami who were smirking sitting on the bodies of Kiba and Sakura.

**Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence**

"That's not all is there?" Yami smirked as the music played in the background with the skies darkening making both of them look like King and Queen of Demons.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as Naruto grounded his foot into her back making him raise an eyebrow. "Hmm, seems pinky here's a masochist?" He mused in amusement before knocking her out.

Both turned towards Ino, Gasai, and Sasuke who made the mistake of looking into his eyes. "Nehan Shouja." They instantly dropped like logs.

"W-winner Naruto Namikaze and his ninken Yami!" Mizuka announced in shock and awe at his skills.

He smirked and winked at Sakuno making her blush and look away as he walked inside with thoughts of other worlds on his mind.

_'Still have more abilities to collect so I'll go searching in the next 5 years.' _He shrugged as he heard Iruki and the teachers send them home.

Who said the academy would be boring?

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter!

Hope you liked the scenes in the dimension hops, did that on the fly.

The Cero Storm was an idea of my buddy Naruto Auditore21 he's a genius with these ideas and don't worry more jutsu will be shown.

Crimson Sayian God will be updated next and then i can do my story ideas.

If you want to listen to the songs mentioned in the fic look them up on google.

Ja fucking ne! (Vanishes in a Yoton/Meiton shunshin)

Shinku Kami No Arashi


End file.
